Unexpected Things are Often the Best
by itsjustalittlemakeup
Summary: An AU Harry Potter story. Kurt is a Slytherin that has to deal with Karofsky on a daily basis. Blaine is a Hufflepuff that loves being at Hogwarts. This is what will happen when these two boys are forced into interacting. Rated mainly for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

_This is my first real fic, so criticism etc. is welcomed here :)_

* * *

><p>Kurt knew the minute that the sorting hat called out Slytherin that he would be disappointing his father and his step-mum, at the same time he knew it was the right place for him. His two best friends Santana and Puck had been sorted into Slytherin soon after it was then that he knew that his seven years at Hogwarts were going to be unforgettable.<p>

Now, six years later Kurt is loving being in Slytherin even if it means putting up with certain Neanderthals that Slytherin is bound to attract. Entering the common room with the new Slytherin first years Kurt and Santana told them the basics of where everything was and sent the children straight to bed, as they were irritating and excitable.

"Santana, please Merlin, tell me that we do not have to deal with those kids more than necessary? I think I already want to kill more than half of them." Kurt stated sinking into the plush couch near the fire place.

"If we do, we will just make Puckerman deal with them. That will stop them from complaining all the time. What is happening to the Slytherin house that we are getting such brats this year?" Santana replied blearily from next to Kurt.

Kurt barely shrugged in reply, already feeling exhausted from just leading the brats to the common room. Classes hadn't even started yet and Kurt was already contemplating sleeping for the next five days. It was whilst he was contemplating going up to bed that Puck finally entered the room.

"Hey bitches, what's with the downer mood you're all projecting? You're fucking prefects now. You can teach all those whiney dicks in the other houses whose boss!"

Kurt turned his best bitch glare towards Puck, "On that note, I'm going to bed. Whatever you get up to Noah, make sure it can't be pinned back on you, we can't afford to lose ANOTHER house cup due to your complete incompetency when it comes to covering your tracks. Goodnight."

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died Hummel?" Puck called out after him.

"Fuck you Puckerman, get your ass to bed, and you too Satan, we might need to deal with the brats in the morning" Kurt called from the dorm stairs. Santana and Puck both silently agreed to follow the instructions from Kurt due to his bitchiness, also the fact that they were both not looking forward to starting the year tired.

The next morning came too soon for all the older students. Kurt and Santana were forced to be up earlier than the rest of the house for a prefect meeting to receive their rounds. They left the dungeons and made their way up towards the 3rd floor at a very slow pace. Kurt never claimed to be a morning person, and 7am really was an absurd time to expect him to be at a meeting.

As Kurt and Santana entered the classroom they realised they were the last to arrive. They found seats closest to the back of the room and waited for the meeting to start. Professor Figgins and Professor Sylvester were standing at the front of the room. As soon as everyone was settled, Figgins started the meeting.

"Okay, first of all I would like to congratul—"

Professor Sylvester was quick to cut him off, "Oh cut it Figgins. Look if you want praises go home to your mummies and daddies. I'm sure you all want this to be done so you can get to breakfast." There was a murmur of agreement from all the students. "Alright then, I have written up all of the rosters, you will notice that you are not paired up with your other house prefect. This is to encourage house unity." There were a few grumbles and an outright protest from a Gryffindor. "Oh quit your whinging, it's not going to change anything. You will notice that you are kept with the same partner until Christmas. So don't mess around you are stuck with this person, deal with it. Now get out of my sight." Everyone quickly grabbed their schedules and left the room. Santana and Kurt were the last to get their schedules and leave.

As they wandered down to the Great Hall Kurt glanced down at his schedule curious as to who he was patrolling with Kurt read the name next to his own _Anderson, Blaine – Hufflepuff_. "A Hufflepuff? Really? Oh well, better than that whiney Berry bitch in Gryffindor. Who'd you get San?"

"Brittany Pierce, the other Hufflepuff, not really complaining, by what I remember the girl seems a little dull but not too annoying." Santana replied, just before arriving at the Great Hall. As soon as they entered Puck started calling out their names repeatedly from the Gryffindor table. Kurt had known introducing Puck and Finn had been a bad idea, glancing at Santana they both made their way to Puck.

"Sup bitches? How was the meeting?" Both Santana and Kurt didn't dignify that with a response.

Kurt turned to Finn "Who are you partnered up with? I got Blaine Anderson from Hufflepuff. I don't think I have ever spoken to him in my life all I know is that he looks hot on a broomstick, but then so do a lot of guys."

"I'm with Quinn from Ravenclaw, she scares me. She came up to talk to me before and I have never been so terrified in my life, and I live with you, Kurt!"

"Dude, Fabray is totally hot, I don't see what you are complaining about." Puck said cutting into the conversation, "Just do her, maybe that will loosen her up a bit."

"Oh shut up Puckerman, you are such a dick. Fabray wouldn't do you even if you begged her to." Santana drawled in his direction whilst sipping on her pumpkin juice.

"How do you know that, _Satan?_" Puck shot straight back at her, whilst stealing a piece of toast from her plate.

"Oh come on, because I'm not blind. Unlike half the girls you fuck, she actually has class and self-esteem. She would know better than to listen to any of the crap that comes out of your mouth. Now could you be done with this conversation?" As soon as she had finished Santana had turn to talk to Kurt only to notice that his attention wasn't at the Gryffindor table.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the conversation and glanced around the Great Hall looking for something to distract himself from the fact that he was sitting at the Gryffindor table listening to Finn and Puck getting owned by Santana, _again_. It was because of this that he saw Blaine and Brittany approaching where they were seated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, do you think they are going to do the whole house unity thing?" Santana whispered to Kurt. "Because if so, I'm out, you can deal with the rambling about how being friends is important." Santana raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, "Though damn, what did Hufflepuff do to get those two babes is beyond me."<p>

At this Kurt couldn't hold in his snort and turned to Santana and slightly condescendingly said "Only you would judge houses by how attractive the students in them are." Santana just gave him her patented 'just telling it how it is' look.

It was at this point that they heard a throat being cleared from behind them. They both turned around in near perfect synchrony and gave them both a blank stare.

"Oh look Blainey they have the same look. Are you two twins? It would be so cute if you are twins." It was at this point that she tilted her head in confusion, "but you don't look alike, that means you can't be twins..." At that she trailed off and just stared at them.

Blaine chuckled under his breath and introduced himself "Hi, I'm Blaine and this is Brittany, I just thought since we will be patrolling together that we should at least know each other." Whilst saying this he kept his eyes locked with Kurt's. As Blaine was saying all of this Brittany had managed to jump on Santana's lap. "Brittany! I'm sor—"

"Will you be my friend?" Brittany innocently inquired of the Slytherin girl. Santana glanced in Kurt's direction with complete confusion painted across her face. Kurt just mouthed 'Go with it' whilst looking at Blaine for any other directions.

"Uh... I'm sure we could be friends, if you stopped sitting on me." Santana mumbled. Puck snorted behind them, Kurt had completely forgotten they were there, what with a girl randomly jumping into Santana's lap.

"Oh god, if that isn't just the sweetest." Karofsky interrupted with a smirk on his face. Santana turned to glare at him but it was to everyone's surprise when Blaine's voice cut through whatever Kurt and Santana were going to say.

"Look Karofsky, I don't care how you treat people, that's your own prerogative. I'm sure you will realise that, that kind of attitude will get you nowhere in life. I would ask thought for you to refrain from insulting my best friend."

"WOAH! Huffleuff boy has some spark to him. You might actually have some fun with him Hummel. Maybe you can both use one another to stop being such tight asses all the fucking time." Karofsky stated, chuckling towards the end.

"Karofsky, please, for once in your life, shut the fuck up. I get that you're a little jealous that Santana here is getting more action than you, but you need to shut your damn mouth." Kurt stated, glaring in Karofsky's direction.

Karofsky looked like he was about to say something but Puck beat him to it, "What do you want Karofsky, you obviously came here for a reason. Also you're fucking annoying me so if you could hurry up and get to the point, it would be much appreciated."

"Coach wants to see the Quiddich team after classes this afternoon on the pitch, sent me here to tell the fairy, the bitch and you, Puckerman" Karofsky replied glaring at the group of them.

Finn finally spoke up, "Thanks for the message, now get the hell away from here. You're not welcome at the Gyffindor table."

As Karofsky walked away, Kurt turned back to the Hufflepuff's. Brittany was still sitting in Santana's lap, and Blaine was beginning to look a bit awkward. "What's your first class Anderson?" Kurt asked whilst pulling out his own schedule.

"I have Ancient Runes, why do you ask?" Blaine replied, looking Kurt in the eyes, trying to work out what the Slytherin was thinking.

"I have that too, come on, we need to discuss patrol tonight, I would rather prefer to get along with you if we are going to have to spend the next 4 months patrolling together" Kurt replied standing up and grabbing his stuff. "Oh and Noah, I don't need to repeat what I said last night, but keep it in mind today. If you lose any house points there will be a permanent Bat Boogey hex on you until you gain them back." With that Kurt turned and nudged Blaine into a walk.

"Hey Anderson" Blaine turned when he heard his name called and saw Puck grinning, "Could you possible remove that stick from Hummel's ass soon? His attitude is really starting piss me off, and I would like my best friend back." Blaine blushed and glanced towards Kurt to see how he had reacted to Puck's words, Kurt appeared unaffected by the words, he just turned around and gave Puck the finger.

"Stop hassling the Hufflepuff Puck. He isn't impressed by your words and nor am I. Do us all a favour and get some soon? You keep taking your sexual frustration out on everyone else, and to be completely honest its making me want to kick you in the nuts." Kurt shouted back whilst walking backwards out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p>As soon as they left the Great Hall Blaine immediately turned to Kurt, "Are you seriously friends with that guy? He is so rude! Why did he feel the need to shout all that stuff out in front of everyone?"<p>

Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't temper his annoyance at the boy, "It's your own fault for coming to talk to me whilst I was at breakfast. If you can't handle some jokes and sarcasm then the next few months are going to be torture for you. Also, I love my friends, you don't like people insulting your friends so don't insult mine."

"Are you kidding me? Your friend Puck is asking for it, he was completely out of line in there, how can you defend him so readily? Oh, wait, I almost forgot when you were standing up for Brittany, you're still a Slytherin." The last word was said with so much venom, that Kurt was mildly surprised.

"Oh, that's rich, did you're precious Hufflepuff sensibilities get offended in there when he implied that we would have sex? Merlin, you Hufflepuff's are just so quick to be offended by the tiniest joke." At this point they were nearing the Ancient Runes classroom, so Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine. "Look it's clear that we don't like each other, I'm fairly certain I will want to punch you in the face by the end of tonight due to your complete delusional view on life. So let's get this straight, we won't talk more than we need to, we will both be punctual and polite whilst patrolling, we never speak to each other out side of patrol and you don't even _think_ of your stupid ideologist view on life when in my vicinity. If we stick to that I doubt that we will have any issues, Anderson."

"What so suddenly everything's my fault? It's not my fault all you Slytherin's make crude unintelligent jokes and are complete assholes to every other house" Blaine was glaring at Kurt and his fists were clenching in his scarf. To Kurt it appeared that Blaine was trying to refrain from punching him.

Kurt not willing to back down from a fight sent his best bitch glare at Blaine and said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "A Hufflepuff commenting on someone else's intelligence, wow, that world you live in Anderson must be polar opposite to the one I live in. Look, I'm done here. Meet me outside the Great Hall tonight at 8pm sharp to start our patrol." Kurt turned to walk away, but just wanted one more jab at the insolent Hufflepuff. He walked right up to Blaine grabbed his wrist to reveal his watch, "Just so you are aware, 8pm is when the big hand is on 12 and the little one is on the 8." At that he turned and left Blaine fuming as he entered the classroom.

After gaping for a few seconds at Hummel's audacity Blaine entered the classroom. It was clear that the only free seat was next to Hummel, as much as he despised the boy, he wouldn't create a ruckus in class. It would be disrespectful of the teachers and students, and if Blaine was anything it was respectful. That's why he found his adverse reaction to Hummel so bizarre. Blaine generally got along with everyone irrelevant of their house. There was just something about Hummel that made his skin itch.

As soon as he was seated the teacher walked in to begin the lesson, "The seats you are sitting in will be the same seat for the rest of the year." At that many students let out a quite groan, both Blaine and Kurt looked distraught with this information, "I don't want to hear any complaining, it won't work either. You also have to do the assignment with this person, so you better suck it up and get along. There will be no sympathy from me."

Once the teacher stopped talking to write up the information for today's class, Blaine chanced a glance towards Hummel, only to see him doing the same thing back towards him. It was clear that whatever issues they had with one another they were going to have to overcome them and soon.

Kurt couldn't believe his fate, not only does he not get along with Anderson, which considering he is a Slytherin and gets along with his Gyffindor brother is severely bizarre, he is now stuck patrolling with him for the next 4 months and has to work on an assignment with him as well. Kurt could only hope that the day couldn't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p>Professor Goolsby handed out the assignments to every pair and instructed them all to work on it and to discuss meeting times and whatever else they thought necessary to complete the assignment. As soon as Blaine and Kurt received their assignment they both immediately reached for the piece of paper to see what they had to do over the course of the next month. As soon as they noticed the other reaching for it though, they both drew back their hands.<p>

"Oh for fucks sake," Kurt muttered under his breath, before moving his chair closer to Blaine's and putting the sheet between them allowing them both to read the paper at the same time. "Okay, so we have to translate the text here, find background information on what the text is describing, then make a presentation explaining how the text came to be?" Kurt questioned glancing at Blaine for confirmation.

Blaine nodded yes, and then looked back at the piece of paper, "We should probably meet up at least twice a week to finish this up in time, do you agree?" Every part of this conversation was forced politeness, the tension from the earlier misunderstanding still thick in the air, neither boy wanting to talk to loud or assume too much in case is set the other off.

"Well since we are patrolling together we should be able to work out a schedule fairly easily. We will just need to account in Quiddich practice." Kurt couldn't help himself and added, "Not that your team really needs to practice, we're going to kick your ass anyway." Kurt finished with a slight smirk and looked at Blaine to see if the boy would take the bait or be the bigger man in this situation.

Blaine knew what Kurt was trying to do, and refused to rise to the challenge, "We are patrolling Monday and Thursday nights, I have practice Wednesday and Friday evenings before dinner, what days are you training?" Blaine whilst he was talking had started drawing up a rough schedule of the week so they note it down.

Kurt realising that the Blaine in class wasn't the fireball Hufflepuff from outside replied simply, "We train Tuesday nights, Wednesday mornings, Thursday afternoons and Saturday mornings." Kurt looked slightly miffed at this information, realising that once again Coach Slyvester was pushing them with extra training sessions they didn't really need. "Okay, so the best time would be afternoons. How does Monday afternoons and Wednesday nights after dinner sound to you?"

"That can be done, at least on Monday's what we have learnt will still be fresh in our minds. Oh and obviously your team seems to need more practice compared to ours." It was a light joke, meant as harmless ribbing, when Blaine risked looking at Kurt after he hadn't replied he could see that he was slightly laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just, out in the corridor you had all these biting remarks and harsh insults. That insult just then was nothing compared to the feisty Blaine of earlier. I was expecting much worse of you Anderson, I don't know whether to be glad that you seemed to have calmed down, or disappointed that you haven't put up more of a fight."

"I'm sorry that unlike you Slytherin's I don't feel the need to disrupt class with meaningless and pointless arguments that will get us nowhere."

"You continually shock me, now it appears that not only does a Hufflepuff have bite, but that a Hufflepuff is also intelligent. Are you sure you were sorted in the right house Anderson? You seem quite the contradiction of the stereotypical Hufflepuff."

"Well I'm just glad that you are showing that you are exactly the stereotypical Slytherin. I thought that since you were sitting at the Gyffindor table this morning that you might not be a condescending bitch, but it appears I was wrong."

Kurt looked slightly taken aback by what Blaine has just whispered harshly at him, at the same time he was happy. This was the real Blaine. This was the Blaine that he obviously toned down in public to not upset anyone. This was the Blaine that he could be friends with. This Blaine also only seemed to appear when Kurt was pushing all the wrong buttons.

Kurt didn't reply to the last insult merely offering his defeat with a slight tilt of his head in Blaine's direction. "Shall we start on the assignment then?"

Blaine's confusion showed on his face, "W-what, we were just... are you serious? Are we just going to pretend that argument didn't happen, what is wrong with you? Are you crazy? Honestly one cannot jump from being angry to calm as quickly as you do." Blaine was flustered by this turn of events, exactly what Kurt wanted, he wanted to see the real Blaine, not the perfectly put together shadow of the Blaine that he could be.

"Yes, I believe I did do just that. It appears we have 15 minutes of this lesson left, and I loathe to be bored for too long. I just assumed it would be more productive and efficient if we were to start on the assignment now rather than argue and reach no real ends, as you pointed out earlier." At this Kurt turned to the text and analysed it against the text book, "So what do you think? I think it's either Mayan or Greek."

Blaine studied the runes, "I would say more likely Mayan, but we should check out Greek books as well just to be sure." Blaine still wasn't sure how to act around Kurt, he had him on his toes constantly. He was either pissing him off or being perfectly agreeable, he just didn't understand the Slytherin's plan, and if there was one thing Blaine new about Slytherin's was that there was always an plan.\

"Okay the lesson is nearly over, we will meet this afternoon after classes at the library? Does that fit in with you running around and being a loyal badger?" The insult didn't quite hold the bite it should've and Kurt's bitch face was distinctly lacking in sharpness.

Still Blaine was offended by the implication, but once again tried to rise above the insults, "That does fit in, I would prefer it of course if you left you condescension outside of the library if we are to work together."

Kurt let out a delicate snort, "I think I could maybe arrange that, see you around Anderson, and don't get too confused in your other classes." At that comment Kurt turned and left the classroom with the rest of the students. Blaine really needed to stop letting him get the last insult.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p>Kurt was looking rushing around looking for Anderson, he had completely forgot that he had a Quidditch meeting this afternoon. He spotted Blaine leaving his Transfiguration classroom, and quickly tried to gain his attention. "Anderson! Blaine Anderson!" Blaine glanced around after hearing his name and found Hummel gesturing for him to come over.<p>

Wearily Blaine approached him "What do you want Hummel? I thought we agreed that we weren't to interact outside of our planned meetings?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt waiting for a reply.

"Well, it's about our meeting, I completely forgot that I have a Quidditch meeting this afternoon for about half an hour. So we are going to have to start our meeting at 4, I hope that's okay?" Kurt was looking particularly stressed.

"That's fine, I will still meet you in front of the library at 4." Blaine reassured the Slytherin.

"Thank you so much, I will see you then!" With those words Kurt departed at a run, he was worried that he was going to be late already. He got to the classroom just in time, as Coach Slyvester entered not 5 seconds later.

Santana leaned over and whispered, "What the hell Hummel? You have never been so close to being late before."

A voice cut through their conversation "You, Latina, no more talking when I'm in the room, you know that." Santana looked suitable chastised and gave Kurt a look that said that she wasn't done with this conversation. It was at this point Coach decided to yell them all into submission. "You've all been on this team before, and you know my expectations. I want you to be the best. That means that we train harder, work harder and we don't sleep if I'm not happy. Never mis-understand me, I don't want you to come pleading to me saying you tried your best; that is not and will never be good enough." At this she looked hard at Karofsky, Kurt barely concealed a smirk. "In saying that, if you don't want to dedicate a large portion of your life improving what little skills I'm sure you have, then leave this room right now, because I know I can replace all of you." She stopped here and waited for anyone to leave, Zizes glared around the room until Coach continued. "Ideally I would make a team of just replicas of me, but apparently that isn't allowed because I'm a teacher. Instead I will make sure that Slytherin wins the Quidditch cup even if it means making you train during all the holidays to make you half as good as I am. Now, I will hand you over to your captain."

Lauren Zizes stood and went to the front of the classroom, "Alright you heard coach. I will make you work twice as hard if you are ever late to a training session. These sessions will all be 3 hours long, no break. If you are not cut out for that kind of training I second Coach in saying leave this room now. Since you all seem fairly confident with yourselves I will end this meeting. The team list will be on the door on the way out, clarify who you will be working with and what position you will be in. I will see you all at the training session."

Santana cornered him as soon as the meeting ended, "So Hummel, you going to tell me why you were nearly late this afternoon?" Kurt closed his eyes and sighed he was hoping that being told that they may be physically abused in these trainings would distract Santana, but of course not.

"It was nothing, I had an arrangement with Anderson to do an assignment this afternoon. Obviously I was going to be late, so I was polite enough to inform him as much." At this Kurt decided to pay attention to the Quidditch list:

**Slytherin Quidditch Team:**

Lauren Zizes – Keeper

Azimio Adams – Beater

David Karofsky – Beater

Noah Puckerman – Chaser

Santana Lopez – Chaser

James Parkinson – Chaser

Kurt Hummel – Seeker

"James and Azimio are new this year, have you ever flown with James?" Kurt asked, attempting to change the conversation back towards Quidditch.

"Oh hold up Hummel, you seriously think I'm going to let go of this, you risked getting reamed by Coach to tell the Hufflepuff you couldn't meet with him. Does someone have a crush?" Santana sung the last line in a mocking tone.

"Look _Satan_, I can occasionally be a polite human being, and I would be half an hour late, Anderson hates me enough without me breaking the rules that I created. Now, if you will excuse me, I have school work to do, go, shoo, annoy Noah with my blessings" With that reply, Kurt headed towards the library to meet with Blaine, with 5 minutes to spare.

When Kurt arrived Blaine was already waiting, "Sorry for the last minute changes, Coach can be an absolute bitch if we miss a meeting." It was only after that slipped out that Kurt realised he was being polite, one could even say _nice_ to Anderson.

Blaine was shocked by the kind tone that just left Hummel's mouth, "Uh, that's fine, I know other commitments can come first, I can especially relate with Quidditch commitments.. Shall we go inside? Try and translate at least half of this before dinner."

Kurt merely nodded before entering the library and going straight to the language section, Blaine following close behind him. "We agreed that it was most likely Mayan symbols right?" Kurt asked whilst scanning the book shelf.

"Yeah that's right, it was either that or Greek, but I did an assignment on the Greek writings last year, and none of this looks familiar." Blaine replied.

Kurt couldn't help it, "Are you sure? I don't want to rule Greek out, you might not remember everything correctly, or it could be from a different year."

"If we are going to work together Hummel, the least you could do is respect my intelligence. I obviously got good enough grades to do this at N.E.W.T level so I would appreciate it if you would just lay off insulting me for the 2 hour sessions when we are working on this assignment." Blaine said tersely to the other boy, glaring at him, daring him to come back with another insult.

"Woah!" A voice interrupted their argument, "Santana wasn't kidding when she said you two are constantly at each other's throats." Finn turned to Blaine, "Look man, I know Kurt can come across as rude and bitchy, but he really is a great guy. He just gets too stressed about school work he is the worst person to work on an assignment with. He makes you do it all at least 2 weeks in advance so that he can go through it for punctuation."

"Finn, is there any particular reason you chose to interrupt us and then talk about my work ethic?" Kurt wanted to get this assignment session over and done with, they had already lost half an hour of work due to his meeting.

"Oh yeah, I just got an owl from your dad. He told me that he is replying to your letter tomorrow and to expect it soon. Also that he is doing fine, and for you to stop worrying about him. He said something about you being the real father of the relationship with all the nagging you have been doing lately."

"Thank you, Finn."

Blaine watching this exchange couldn't help but notice how much Kurt cared for his brother. He couldn't understand how a Slytherin and Gryffindor could get along so well, he also noticed that Kurt toned down his harsh remarks around Finn. Blaine came out of his thoughts just as Kurt saying goodbye to Finn.

"Now, if that's all Finn, do you mind leaving? Just I was already late to this meeting and we have to get this assignment done. I will talk to you tonight about studying on Saturday, okay?"

"Yeah bro, that's cool." He held his fist up to Kurt, who bumped it with his own, "Cool meeting you too, man." Holding his fist up to Blaine to, who copied what Kurt had just previously done.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Finn." Blaine replied to the unorthodox statement and greeting. At that Finn left and Kurt and Blaine grabbed books and started working on translating separate sentences for the next 2 hours.

Whilst translating both boys had time to consider the other and analyse how they acted in different situations. Kurt was correct in assuming that Blaine was always polite, respectful and quiet unless spoken too. Kurt couldn't help but think that he was right in assuming that Anderson was hiding part of his personality, no one could be as quick to retort as Anderson was if they were really that polite and well mannered all the time. He was wondering why Anderson was always restraining himself, why he constantly acted like the perfect Hufflepuff.

Blaine had noticed that during all the interactions Kurt had with his friends and family that he was quite caring. Blaine considered that perhaps the bitchy, snarky, rude Kurt was merely a front so he couldn't get hurt. That Kurt was in fact, essentially a good person. Blaine nearly dropped his quill when he thought that. Slytherin's couldn't be good people, all of the darkest wizards came from Slytherin. He couldn't shake the feeling though that Kurt couldn't be a bad person, not after he saw how he acted around his brother.

Blaine was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a throat being clearly from across from him. He glanced up and saw Hummel staring at him, "It's 6 o'clock, time for dinner, and we've been working on this for two hours, time for a break. Next meeting we should combine what we have translated, what do you think?" Hummel was being polite, it wasn't natural.

Blaine replied in the same even polite tone Hummel had used, "That sounds like a good idea, did you get your translating done? I have a couple of sentences to go, but I can do them between now and the other meeting." At this point Blaine really looked at him, how did he not notice earlier how exhausted Hummel looked? He almost looked dead on his feet.

"I'm done, but that's fine, if you don't have time before the next meeting you can spend the first half hour of the meeting doing the other two sentences." Kurt started cleaning up his books, putting his quill and ink away, he glanced at Blaine again, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I will try to keep my sarcastic remarks to a minimum around you, but you can't blame me every time I say something out of line. I am a Slytherin Blaine, we are raised around harsh sarcastic comments, and it translates into my other interactions. I will see you after dinner for patrolling; we're doing the seventh floor right?"

"Uh, that's fine." Blaine was feeling awkward around this polite and kind Kurt. Apparently when Hummel was tired he was polite, "We are doing seventh floor, meet you outside the Great Hall after dinner?"

"Okay, I will talk to you then Blaine." With that Kurt – no Hummel – left without another word, leaving Blaine to contemplate what had just happened between them. He wasn't sure he had ever met someone whose personality had varied as much as Hummel's had during this day. Blaine was tired from the interactions, and could only imagine what the next month would be like if Hummel kept changing the way he did today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p>During dinner Blaine couldn't help but glance at Kurt whilst he sat at the Slytherin table. He didn't know if he was interpreting it wrong, but it almost looked like Santana, Puck and some scary girl were protecting him from the rest of the table. Kurt looked stiff in his posture whilst he kept glancing at one boy a few seats down. Blaine following Kurt's line of vision saw Karofsky, the guy that had insulted Brittany, making mocking faces at Kurt. This was stopped however when the scary girl threw a goblet at Karofsky's face. Well, that explained why Kurt looked so exhausted, clearly he wasn't as happy in that house than Blaine originally thought.<p>

Dinner, or any house event, was always a struggle for Kurt, other than Karofsky and a few of his idiot friends Kurt never had any issues within the house. It seemed that Karofsky was taking his taunting to a whole new level if the train and the last few days were anything to go by. Most the time Kurt could ignore the boy, but it seemed that Karofsky was always there ready for a taunt. Now, he was on the Quidditch team too, the only times that would be Karofsky-free was the time he was spending with Anderson, that's why he was going to try and tone down his sarcasm and biting remarks, because he wanted to actually enjoy Hogwarts this year.

When dinner was over, Blaine waited patiently outside for Kurt to leave the Great Hall, as soon as he saw the perfectly coiffed hair he called out his name, "Hummel! Over here." Kurt turned immediately and started walking toward Blaine, Blaine couldn't help but notice Karofsky staring, no leering, at Kurt.

As soon as Kurt was close enough not to yell he said, "Come on, we better get going, we have to be on the seventh floor before our shift starts." With that Kurt grabbed his hand, and immediately Blaine felt something like electricity shoot through him. He was so shocked that he barely registered that Kurt had dropped his hand, Blaine glanced up and realised that Kurt was analysing him, Kurt merely repeated, "Come on." This time though he didn't grab Blaine's hand to direct him through the crowd of school students.

They got to the seventh floor on time, checked in with the teacher there, and then started patrolling the entire floor, plus the Owlery and the Astronomy Tower. Kurt didn't mind patrolling this area, it wasn't as boring because people always try to sneak into the Astronomy Tower no matter how many times they end up getting caught. After about 5 minutes the silence between the pair became too much for Kurt, he just needed to fill the quiet.

"So, uh, you play Quidditch right? What position are you on the team?" Kurt went for the easiest topic starter, all boys it seemed could talk about Quidditch for hours on end, Kurt made the assumption that Blaine would be no different.

"Uh, yeah I'm the captain of the Hufflepuff team, I'm a chaser. What about you?" Blaine could get used to this polite Kurt very easily, he already felt more at ease around him. Well that was until their hands brushed and he once again felt the frisson of energy between the both of them. This time though Kurt didn't immediately pull away, nor did he draw any attention to it. Blaine could have sworn that he saw a small smile on the boy's lips.

"I'm a seeker, I'm small and fast, I have so patience for strategies and tactics, I could never be a chaser or a captain. I don't understand how you can do it." That was the closest it will ever come to Kurt complimenting Anderson, he was sure of it.

"I'm good with planning, I think that's why I would be a terrible seeker, you can only prepare so much." They once again sunk into silence, it was like it was impossible to keep the conversation flowing. Which Kurt found completely bizarre because Puck and Finn could talk for hours on end about different flying moves.

As they turned around to go back in the direction they had just came from there was a figure standing in their way. "Hey, look at that, it's fairy boy and the feisty Hufflepuff, I must have lucked out here. _Expelliarmus_"

Blaine watched as his and Kurt's wand flew towards Dave Karofsky, he turned to Kurt to see what the boy was thinking, and was shocked to see unadulterated fear in his eyes. "Karofsky, what are you doing here? You should be in your dorm room!" Blaine said, considering Kurt had completely frozen up.

"Oh isn't that sweet! Standing up for your boyfriend Anderson, I'm touched. I'm sure Kurt is too, but you should take a leaf out of his book and shut your mouth. You're just going to make it worse for little fairy boy."

Blaine was confused, what did Karofsky mean? "Look, I'm not his boyfriend, I'm just saying it's past curfew and you need to-"

"Blaine, leave it" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked at him and saw that Kurt still hadn't shifted his gaze from Karofsky, as if looking away would make all the difference in this case.

"What? No, I don't care what's going on between the two of you, but we're prefects Kurt, we can't let people wander around after curfew, that's why we patrol. Look 15 points from Slytherin, and if you don't go straight to your common room now, I will add a detention onto that." Blaine said looking back to Karofsky, but whilst he was looking at Kurt, Karofsky had moved and now had Blaine pinned up against the wall.

"Look you little fairy Hufflepuff-"

"No, you look, I'm sure you are personally impressed with your very unoriginal insult, but I've been called much worse, now I'm sick of this conversation go to your common room now." Blaine punctuated the statement with a knee to Karofsky's groin, and he quickly grabbed all the wands. He threw Karofsky's down the hall, "Now go get your wand, and please return to your dorm, thank you." With that Karofsky scrambled away but not without turning and winking at Kurt like he knew some kind of secret. "Here's your wand, Kurt." Holding it out like a peace offering.

As soon as Kurt had a grip on his wand he turned and pushed Blaine into the same wall, "You have no idea what you've done." Before turning and walking away from Blaine.

"Are you kidding me? Are we really having this argument? You were going to let him taunt and insult you and do nothing about it? Well sorry for defending you, I'll make sure I never make that mistake again." Kurt continued to walk away, so Blaine turned him around and returned the favour by pushing him up against the wall. "We are going to talk about this, you had a duty as a prefect to do the right thing, and back there you weren't."

"Don't start on me Anderson." Kurt all but growled at the boy in front of him. "This doesn't have anything to do with you, so fuck off."

"No, what the hell was that all about? I have never seen you back down from an argument, and I know you just _love_ to argue. So why are you letting some idiot Slytherin walk all over you like that?" It was at this point that Blaine realised how close he was to Kurt. He could see nothing but Kurt's face and he could feel Kurt's breath on his cheek. Blaine quickly took a step back and could barely meet Kurt's eyes. He was fairly sure his racing heart had nothing to do with the anger he was feeling, but all to do with the boy in front of him.

"Slytherin isn't like Hogwarts Anderson, it would do well for you to remember that." He glanced at his watch, "We're done for the night." At that point Kurt started walking down the stairs, desperate to get away from the boy that caused such conflicting emotions within him. On one side, Anderson deserved to get yelled at, Anderson had managed to make Kurt's time in Slytherin that much worse. On the other side, Kurt couldn't deny that he liked the feel of Anderson's body pressed against his. Kurt shook his head and when he reached the dungeon saw Puck waiting outside for him.

"Hey Hummel, Karofsky is in there pretty ticked off, figured there might have been a confrontation. Are you going to tell me about it? I thought Finn and I made it clear that unless we are with you, you are to avoid him at all costs."

"I can't avoid him if he seeks me out, Noah. Though in my defence, I was perfectly happy to continue on, until Karofsky took my wand and fired Anderson up." Kurt sighed and glanced around, "The next few days are going to be hell after what Anderson said to him, though I can't blame him for wanting to defend himself."

"You can blame him for making your life more difficult, I swear when I see that guy next, he will be sorry he ever opened his mouth." Puck grounded out.

Kurt placed a hand on Puck's arm to make him stop pacing, "Calm down, it was hardly his fault, he doesn't know about Karofsky. Plus I already tore his head off about it." Kurt let a small smile grace his features, "Also he was pretty awesome standing up to Karofsky the way he did. He totally kneed him in the balls, I didn't know the Hufflepuff had it in him, to be completely honest."

"Well come on, let's go to our dorm, I will let Finn know tomorrow that we are going to have to keep a closer eye on you, and probably on your Hufflepuff boyfriend as well." Puck took the lead, leading them back to the Slytherin common room.

"I don't understand, why does everyone always refer to him as my boyfriend, we yell at each other more than we talk." Puck snorted, and Kurt glanced toward him, "Tell me, Noah or I will let the entire school population know what you _really_ do on the summer holidays."

"Oh get your panties out of a twist. All I'm saying is that whenever you talk about Anderson, you smile and get a twinkle in your eye." Kurt punched Puck after that statement. "Don't even try to deny it Hummel, you're hot for this boy." With that they both fell silent as they stepped into the common room. Puck quickly glanced around looking for Karofsky and saw Lauren holding him to the chair. Kurt and Puck nodded in acknowledgement to Lauren and continued to the male dorm rooms. Kurt was right, he was going to be severely paying for Blaine's insults if Karofsky's face was anything to go by.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>_I will try to update this every day or two days, but I must warn you that my middle name may as well be procrastination. I know how frustrating it is when my stories aren't updated so I will try and keep this really regular. Sorry if I do a terrible job of it though._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just warning, this one's a little different, as in we are following two different stories coming into one :S I just wanted you to see Blaine's point of view as well as Kurt's I mean I know I jump a bit between both, but yeah :S I'm terrible at keeping my writing the same from chapter to chapter. Also I'm sorry if I took longer with this one, it kind of ran away with me, and I couldn't find a good area to stop it, so it just kept going.

_Also thank you for the review's I've gotten, this is my first story, I mainly published it so my friend could read it, but THANK YOU ALL 3_

**Pairing**: Klaine with a side of Brittana.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to his dorm with shaking his head, and when he entered he saw Brittany sitting in front of the fireplace petting Lord Tubbington, "What's wrong Blainey?"<p>

"I screwed up with Kurt again, I don't even know what I did this time! He can be so frustrating Brittany, I don't know why I continue to bother with him!" Blaine complained slouching down in the chair next to Brittany, Lord Tubbing immediately jumping onto his lap for scratches.

"You bother because you love him Blainey, and you have wanted a reason to talk to him since last year." Brittany replied, looking at Blaine like he was an idiot.

"He clearly doesn't like me Britters, he just keeps yelling at me, and glaring and then he makes me angry for some unknown reason and after every interaction he seems to hate me more!"

"He doesn't hate you Blainey, no one can hate you, it's physically impossible, Lord Tubbington told me so. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I honestly don't understand what happened, Brittany. We were patrolling when Karofsky – the mean guy from breakfast – came along and just attacked us, it was completely ridiculous." Blaine couldn't sit still he stood up and started pacing, "Kurt went completely still and he looked really scared, but Karofsky was breaking curfew, so I obviously told him to return our wands and to go to his common room." Blaine sighed here, "Kurt told me to stop, but then Karofsky went off, long story short I got our wands back and sent Karofsky on his way." Blaine glanced down at his hands, "Then Kurt went off on me about how I didn't know what I just did, I mean, I did know, Karofsky was out of line and I was doing my job as a prefect." Blaine smiled weakly, "I thought he might have appreciated me getting rid of him, but apparently that just made it worse."

"Well, maybe Kurt doesn't want you attacking Slytherin's?" Brittany asked in return, trying to comfort Blaine.

I thought he might have appreciated it."

"I just don't get it Brittany, I mean I keep trying to do good by him, but all it seems to be doing is making him more angry." Blaine was mumbling from behind his hands, "I finally have a reason to talk to him and get to know him and I just keep screwing it up. What should I do Britters? I just want him to like me, even if it is just as a friend."

"Blainey-bear, if you want I can talk to Santana for you, see if she can get Kurt to see sense. She says he likes you, and she doesn't lie to me, she promised she wouldn't." Britney replied whilst rubbing his back, "It's nothing you are doing, maybe you should only be nice when he is, Kurt reminds me of my cat Lord Tubbington, he only likes you when he wants to."

"Lord Tubbington likes me." Blaines voice stubbornly replied.

"Yes, that is weird, because you're like a puppy Blainey, and that's why Kurty doesn't like you much, you're his opposite. You just need to show him that a dog and cat can be friends." Brittany shrugged like it was the most obvious thing ever. Blaine was pretty sure the whole dog and cat thing was a metaphor for Slytherin and Hufflepuff. He could never be sure though because Brittany kind of goes off on weird tangents, and most of the time he can barely keep up. "I'm going to go to bed Blaine, Lord Tubbington wouldn't let me go to sleep until you got home." Brittany got up and opened her arms waiting for a hug. As soon as Blaine was in her arms she whispered, "Don't worry between me, you and Santana, Kurt will be in love with you in no time. We will have to meet 'Tana before breakfast tomorrow."

"Night Britters, I will see you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams." Blaine let go of Brittany and watched her climb the stairs to her dormitory.

The next morning dawned far too early for Kurt to really be ready to deal with all the issues that were going to arise from the confrontation yesterday. After his alarm clock went off for the second time he knew he couldn't put it off for any longer. He got out of bed and started getting ready glancing over to Puck's bed to make sure the boy was still there. Kurt knew the next few days were going to be tough on Puck keeping around Kurt as much as possible, but it couldn't be avoided.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt was finishing his moisturising routine Puck was ready. "You about ready to go Hummel? We need to avoid Karofsky and he will be heading down in about 10 minutes if he sticks to schedule."<p>

"Yeah Puck, let's go." As they entered the common room Kurt was glancing around nervously and tried to cover it up as looking for Santana. "Where's Santana?" Kurt asked Puck.

"She's meeting up with that Hufflepuff Brittany before breakfast, apparently they have become 'best friends.' All I know is that I am getting ditched by you two more than I should be. I've been stuck hanging out with Gryffindor's." Puck jokingly glared at Kurt, "You were right, by the way, that Rachel girl causes way too many headaches to be legal. She just keeps talking Kurt, I asked Finn where her off button was and she punched me!"

"Well what did you expect? You did insult her, if you said that to me you wouldn't have been able to walk for a few days." Kurt replied whilst heading up to the Great Hall, thankful that Puck was right about Karofsky's schedule.

Kurt and Puck entered the Great Hall and Puck immediately steered them towards the Gryffindor table, when Kurt looked curiously at him, Puck merely stated, "Best avoid him for the morning at least, also we have to tell Finn the development, we're going to have to do something to get him to stop." Puck spotted Finn and headed towards him, "Are you still completely against telling a teacher? He's gotten worse this year Kurt, Finn and I can't be your only protection, you know that." Puck sat down opposite Finn, and Kurt next to Puck, "Hey man, how's it going? We have some bad news."

"You really cut to the chase don't you Noah, at least let the boy eat in peace." Kurt stated whilst putting some fruit onto his plate, Puck copying his movements, but stacking a bunch of pancakes on his plate.

"No, tell me what's going on! Where's Santana?" Finn asked around a mouth full of food.

"Finn, have I not taught you better, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disturbing." Kurt mentioned before starting on his food. After a few minutes he realised both boys were staring at him, "Noah, you know what happened you can explain it, you're the one that is insistent on telling Finn, not myself." Kurt quickly tuned out the conversation and started eating his breakfast, knowing Finn was being bought up to date with Karofsky.

Once Finn was caught up he turned to Kurt, "Dude, you have to tell someone, Karofsky is not stopping, we need a teachers help with this." He paused noticing Kurt shaking his head.

"If I tell anyone Finn, then Dad will find out, and he just can't deal with that kind of stress right now." Kurt replied adamantly, Kurt knew that his Dad didn't deserve this, he was going to protect his dad from this, if nothing else.

"Kurt, I'm not saying that your dad needs to know everything, but a teacher really does, we could tell Mr. Shue or something, come on Kurt you can't keep hiding and hoping it will go away. Karofsky is nuts this term, I've never seen him so actively attacking you. Please, for me, just go see a teacher." Finn was pleading now.

"Please Finn, understand, I will protect myself, I just have to make sure I am aware of my surroundings when I'm not with you guys. I've dealt with it for 5 years already, what's another 2 years, really?" Kurt knew that Finn wouldn't be put off so easily, but he knew he would drop it for now.

Finn opened his mouth to say something before he was distracted by someone standing behind Kurt. Kurt turned around to see Brittany standing there looking a little confused, "You're Kurt right? I mean you look like him, but he's a Slytherin and this is Gryffindor, I think."

Kurt looked slightly shocked for a moment before pulling himself together, "Yeah I'm Kurt, where's Santana, honey?"

"Oh she's outside, but I just wanted to talk to you." Brittany shrugged before sitting in Kurt's lap.

Kurt just stared wondering what this girl was on, "What did you want to talk to me about? If it's about Santana I recommend talking to Noah."

"No, I just wanted to ask you to talk to Blaine. He feels really bad about what he did last night, even if he doesn't really know what he did wrong. Your face is really soft." Brittany was stroking his face the whole time, and that comment on the end convinced Kurt that this girl wasn't all with it.

Removing Brittany's hand from his face, "I don't understand, why would Anderson even care? He sure hasn't before now."

Brittany pouted, "He always cares, Blaine is the nicest person around. He just want's to know you, Kurt."

"Alright honey, why don't you show me to where Blaine is. Santana is no doubt with him and he really doesn't deserve to be left with her for too long."

"But 'Tana is nice. She's really kind to me, and helps me study." Kurt snorted then, but when he looked at Brittany he could tell that she wasn't kidding. Glancing at Puck they both exchanged looks of complete disbelief, Santana was never nice, unless you were a fellow Slytherin. Slytherin's tend to stick together, and back each other up.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside with Santana and Blaine<strong>

Blaine didn't know what he had gotten himself into, for all he knew Kurt could deny coming out to speak with him. Why did he listen to Santana and Brittany when they said to talk to him? Why did he trust a Slytherin? "Oh Merlin, this is the worst idea ever." He muttered before turning to continue pacing.

"Oh suck it up curly, the worst that can happen is Kurt comes out he, rips you apart with his vicious words, and then you both move along." Blaine stared at her like she grew an extra head.

"What part of that statement was meant to comfort me?"

Santana laughed, "None of it." Blaine started up his pacing again, until he heard a sigh and felt a hand on his arm. "Look, Kurt might be a complete bitch sometimes but he can also be one of the most loyal and trust worthy people you will ever meet. He won't be an ass about this, he is generally really easy to get along with." Santana glanced around, "Don't tell him I said that though. Hummel and I don't do compliments. Speaking of Hummel here he comes. Don't be a pussy Hufflepuff, suck him up, ask what last night was about. Get him to trust you and he will tell you everything." As soon as Brittany and Kurt arrived, Santana grabber Brittany's hand, "Come on, doll. Let's leave these boys to sort out their issues."

* * *

><p>Blaine scratched behind his neck awkwardly, "Uh, hi Kurt."<p>

Kurt held out his hand, which held a croissant, "Here, I noticed obviously that you weren't at breakfast, and I figured I might need a peace offering." Kurt looked around awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact with Blaine. "Look we haven't known each other long, but this is how I am, I'm rude, I jump to conclusions, I insult my friends on a daily basis. Basically I'm a bitch. I still owe you an apology for last night though. I'm sorry for jumping down your throat when all you wanted to do was your job." Kurt sighed, "Thanks also for standing up for me, and just getting that situation under control. I don't know if you noticed but Karofsky kind of freaks me out." Kurt flashed a small deprecating smile towards Blaine.

Blaine was taken aback, he still wasn't used to Kurt being overly nice or polite to him. Kurt's moods change to quickly for Blaine to really keep up. "That's okay, I mean, I was just doing my duty as a prefect." Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt, I would like to be friend, acquaintances, something. We are spending a lot of time together, and I would like to know what's going on with Karofsky in case there are other run ins." He looked Kurt in the eye, "I don't want to make anything worse for you, if anything I want to make it a little better."

Kurt could see how genuine Blaine was being, "Okay, I will tell you about Karofsky if you really want to know. Santana seems to think you are reliable if she allowed you to ask about it." Kurt took Blaine's hand, ignoring the tingling feeling in his hand, that only Blaine seemed to produce. Kurt took him towards an empty classroom and pulled him inside. "Sorry, I just don't want any eavesdroppers, and this way we can sit when we, well really, I talk. This is okay right?" Kurt looked at Blaine for confirmation, Blaine just nodded his head in affirmation. Kurt started his story looking Blaine in the eye, "Karofsky and I have never gotten along, I want to put that out there first. The last couple of years though, he's been kind of aggressive towards me. Just little things at first, he would push me out of the way, into walls and such. The end of last year though, he started sending spells my way, just little things like the Bat Boogie Hex. It has just gotten more out of hand since, that's why I didn't want you to fight back last night."

Blaine hadn't realised how bad it was in Slytherin, "I thought all you snakes stuck together though, I mean I have never seen any inner-house fighting, unlike Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"We don't show it, any fights go on in the common room." Kurt smiled a little, "You're really very observant, not many people notice that about Slytherin."

Blaine grinned up at Kurt, "So, basically Slytherin wants to present an united front, even if really you all hate each other?"

"Pretty much." Kurt shrugged, "I mean not many people trusted Slytherin's after the first and second wars. It was easier for our house to stick together." It was then that the bell chimed indicating the first lesson's should be starting now. "Time for Ancient Runes." Kurt tilted his head to the door in an invitation for Blaine to walk with him to class. Blaine leaped off the desk he was sitting on, and headed to class with Kurt. This was a whole new field for both of them, it was a silent walk to class, neither knowing how to be friends with the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** Okay, I suck, I've written like another 4000 words to this story, but I kind of went a bit off on my original plain, and so I have been wondering how I'm going to continue. So there's my excuses. Thank you to the reviewers that I've had, you guys are just too sweet. Also you can thank my friend for this even getting written, she's been bugging me to make it happen. So sorry in advance if it's terrible and corny and cliched. And thank you for reading =]

* * *

><p>Blaine waited nervously for Kurt to turn up to their first patrolling session since they became friends. Throughout the week they had seen one another in class but it would be completely different to have to hold a conversation with each other. The fact of the matter was that they knew little to nothing about each other. Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder, Kurt stood behind him with a small smile, "You ready to go?" He asked politely.<p>

Blaine could finally put a word to their interactions, they were always polite but not necessarily friendly. When he was with his close friends he never had to hold himself back like he did with Kurt. "Uh, yeah, let's go." As they started walking, Blaine glanced in Kurt's direction to see Kurt staring at him. "Okay, so we have agreed to get along, and as such we have become sort-of friends, right?" Kurt nodded his head slightly in reply, "Okay, so we should get to know each other, so question for question until we decide that we know each other well enough?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Can I go first?" Kurt asked with his eye brow raised.

"Go ahead."

"I need to know, why the helmet hair? I've wanted to know since I first saw you." Kurt leaned over and tapped his hair.

Blaine blushed, "My hair is kind of insanely curly. You have no idea, this is the only way to tame it." Kurt clicked his tongue, and looked to be thinking. "Alright, can you tell me how it came to be that three Slytherin's sit at the Gryffindor table?"

Kurt smiled, "That's a long story, but I will give you the footnotes version. Basically, Finn is my step-brother, not many people know that. Anyway, after I was sorted into Slytherin I became friends with Santana and Noah, then I think in third year they came to my house for the Christmas break. Finn and Noah fell in bro-love, or something ridiculous like that and became best friends during the break. Now we sit at the Gryffindor table because it just suits us, I guess?" He shrugged, "Okay, tell me, how did you become friends with Brittany? Like your hair it's baffling, well Brittany is baffling from what little interactions I have had with her."

Blaine let out a loud laugh as they turned the corner to continue their patrolling, "Brittany adopted me." Was all Blaine said, Kurt looked confused, "No really, the first morning here she saw my natural hair, called me a puppy and asked me if she could keep me." Blaine shook his head, "It shows how freaked out I was being here that I just nodded. I think we have been friends ever since. She's had to interpret sometimes but she is really observant, you'll see after a while." Blaine cast a look around, "Favourite book as a child?"

"Oh you are making this too easy, it's a muggle cartoon book, called Aladdin, I think it was based off a movie, or a movie was made of it. I'm not really sure. My mum used to read it to me a lot when I was younger. I know you asked an easy one, but I'm curious, I've seen you with a few Ravenclaw's, who're they?"

"Oh that's David and Wes, about the only two with any sense of humour." Blaine's eye's looked distant as he dredged up the memory of meeting them, "I think they were the first people I came out to, not intentionally, I got a howler from my father after I told him, they happened to walk into the abandoned classroom I had gone into to hide. They were really nice and kind of comforted me afterwards." Blaine had a fond smile on his face, "You won't see one without the other though. They are joined at the hips. Oh wow, I just realised I just told you are really deep story there, sorry if that was a bit much." Blaine looked uncomfortable until he saw the smile on Kurt's face.

"That's terrible Blaine, has your father gotten better about it?"

"Hey! No! It's my turn for a question. I get how Puck and Finn get along, but how do you fit into that?"

"Well, Noah and I bonded when I told him off for being an asshole to Santana. He liked my spark." Kurt said with a shrug, "Finn, Puck and I all together didn't work to well until they realised I can kick their asses at Call of Duty." Kurt paused for a second to see if Blaine understood the reference. "It's a muggle game, really hard to explain. My step-mum, Finn's mum," He added for clarification, "is a muggle-born, because of that we tend to get a lot of muggle things in our house. Not that I mind, I love baking in an oven as opposed to using wand magic or a fireplace. Curious, are you muggle-born, half-blood or full-blood, it doesn't matter to me, I'm just curious."

"I'm half-blood actually, and I know Call of Duty, can I register my shock at the fact that you kick ass at it? You are definitely going to have to show me your tricks! My dad's a muggle and my mum's a witch." At the mention of his father Kurt kicked himself, he wanted to know more about that, Blaine seemed really upset about it. "If you don't mind me prying, what happened to your mother?"

Kurt tensed, "She passed away when I was 8, it's been a while obviously, and Carol has been around since I was 13, so it's not really been an issue there. Since you pried, what's it like with your father now? I don't want to be rude, but maybe I could help?"

"It's not good, as in he still doesn't accept it, in his defence though, that was how he was raised. He just wants grand-children and apparently I'm just making everything harder for myself by 'choosing' to be gay." Blaine tugged Kurt's elbow to turn around and start walking back the way they came.

Kurt was in shock, "Don't you defend him Blaine, when I came out to my dad he said that it was something he had to change about himself to accept me. There is nothing wrong with you and you shouldn't defend him not accepting you." Kurt's voice was so adamant that Blaine started to believe him. Kurt made him stop and looked him in the eyes, "Seriously Blaine, your dad needs to learn to accept you, and you shouldn't change yourself or stifle yourself to suit his wishes. You're happy around here being yourself, and people like you for who you are, so should your father."

"Thanks Kurt, that actually means, uhm a lot to me." Blaine awkwardly scrubbed the back of his neck, "I honestly thought this would be a good time to learn surface facts, likes and dislikes not an intense inquest into our pasts." Blaine said with a chuckle, "So to lighten the mood, favourite movie?"

Kurt released Blaine's arm and continued walking, "Oh definitely Sound of Music. You know, now that I know you have a muggle parent, you are going to be my go to person to talk about movies with. Being in Slytherin is annoying because it seems everyone is a pure blood or tries to act like one. What's your favourite?"

"Oh, Moulin Rouge definitely, can't say no to Ewan McGreggor." Kurt nodded along with Blaine when he said that.

"It's 11pm, time sure flies when we aren't yelling at each other" Kurt said with a laugh, he turned to Blaine again, "Look, I've noticed how you act differently in class, or around the school, you know when you aren't with your close friends. Like I said earlier, don't stifle yourself to be someone or something that you think others want. You'll realise that the keepers are the ones that want to be around you even when you are being a complete bitch." Kurt said with a smile but kept eye-contact with Blaine.

"You, just, thank you, honestly. It's different when Wes and David or even Brittany say it because they don't quite get it, you know? So thanks, really. Would it be completely inappropriate or awkward if I asked for a hug?" Blaine asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, before opening his arms for a hug, "Okay, it might be a little awkward, but not at all inappropriate. If you ever want to talk, even though we've only just became friends, I hear I'm a good listener."

"Same goes for you, yeah? How did we ever not get a long?" Blaine playfully nudged Kurt as the moved towards the staircase. There they could see Puck walking up them.

"Just in time Puck, we just finished, it was good talking to you tonight Blaine, see you on Monday for our assignment." With a flash of a grin and a small wave Kurt was off talking to Puck. Blaine turned and headed back to the Hufflepuff commons, confused as to why Puck was breaking curfew and appeared to be waiting for Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** I hope you accept this as an apology for taking so long to update. If all goes to plan there should be two more chapters out tonight :) Reviews are welcome :) Most of all thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Puck made their way up the stairs from the dungeon, Kurt finally snapped, "Okay Noah, seriously, what's wrong? Santana has been bugging me to ask you, but I told her that you would eventually come talk to me. So quit your bitching and moping and tell me what's going on." Kurt said, notice Noah shake his head as if trying to shake away the thoughts that had been plaguing him.<p>

"What are you talking about Hummel? If there is anyone that's a bitch it's you. There's nothing wrong." Noah frowned at him before continuing to work towards their destination.

"Really Noah, that's your answer. Look you have been moping for a week now. You've lost us 50 house points because you no longer show up for class. Coach has been on my ass, asking me why you haven't been up to par at training. You have a choice here Noah, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The closer we get to the 4th floor the more likely I'm going to go with the hard way." Kurt gave him the ultimatum, and as they were nearing the Great Hall Puck only had four floors to decide what to do.

"I'm guessing the hard way involves some spells I don't really want sent at me?" Kurt nodded, "Fine, fine, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Santana. Seriously Hummel, this is bro-talk time, only bro's can know." Kurt nodded his head in agreement whilst rolling his eyes, thinking _Bro-talk, really?_"So, you know how I talked about that Fabray girl, and Lopez said I had no chance with her?" He looked at Kurt for confirmation so Kurt once again nodded, "Well, I like her, like I really like her. I know she has class and is all fancy, and I don't deserve her but I want to be able to deserve her. So I stopped sleeping around."

Here Kurt cut in, "Well that would explain why you have been so irritable lately, at the very least."

"Do you want to know or not?" Kurt waved his hand in a go on gesture, "Well, so I did that for her, because she told me that if I even wanted a chance with her I would have to do that. I haven't slept with anyone for like three weeks Kurt, and I've been talking to her a lot, and spending a lot of time with her, but she won't let me kiss her or anything. I don't get it, I've done everything she asked and she still doesn't think I deserve the time of day." Puck turned to Kurt looking confused.

"First things first Noah, just because she doesn't want to make out with you, doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Secondly, don't complain, most people go without sex for longer than three weeks. Thirdly, if you really want a chance with her, you have to show her you've changed, you have to get to know her, perhaps ask her to the Halloween Ball. She doesn't want to be another notch in your bedpost, so you are going to have to work to get her to love you, before you can even consider sex. So if you aren't willing to not fuck someone for at least 6 months I would give up any thought of this girl." After his mini-rant he looked at Puck to see him nodding.

"I get it Hummel, she's not in it for the fucking. She's in it for all that emotional crap."

"Yes Noah, as you so bluntly put it. So now will you stop being such a whiney bitch all the time? It's pissing Santana off and if I have to spend so much time with you then I will want to punch you in the face." It was during this that Kurt noticed that they had made it to the meeting point where Blaine was waiting for him. He shot a smile at Blaine before turning back to Puck, "Right well, we made it here. You got all that off your chest, and so let's hope that you don't annoy Santana too much tonight. By that I mean now whining about lack of sex or how much every little thing seems to be getting on your nerves, if you must, go relieve the tensions in the empty dorm room. Oh and please don't tell me if you actually do." Kurt said with as much disdain in his voice as he could muster.

"Gotcha, if I jack off, don't tell you? I think it's actually impossible not to piss Lopez off though, she's always so tense. She probably needs a good -"

"That's enough now Noah." Kurt quickly cut him off glancing at Blaine, "We need to start our rounds, so I will see you at 11?" Puck nodded before quickly walking away with a smirk on his face. Kurt turned to Blaine to see him frowning at him, "Hey, what's up?" Kurt asked curiosity lacing his words.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"Do what? You are going to have to clarify that one Blaine." Kurt said with a smile.

"Cut Puck off like that, did you think that I can't handle hearing him about fucking some girl?" Blaine let some of his anger out with these words.

"Well, actually he was talking about Santana fucking someone." Kurt said harshly and saw Blaine flinch a little at his words. "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable okay? I've noticed you don't particularly swear or like to hear swearing and Noah can come across kind of crude." Kurt shrugged, trying to see what was going that we upsetting Blaine.

"After all that talk last time about how I shouldn't change myself for others and yet here you are the walking, talking example of someone hiding themselves." Blaine retorted.

"You know that that's not it Blaine. Don't start casting judgements on things that you know nothing about." Kurt snapped before realising that arguing with Blaine would get them nowhere. "Can we walk?" Kurt asked timidly, "We can talk to, but we need to patrol Blaine, and I would appreciate you not losing your temper here, I can explain." Blaine nodded and started the patrol of the fourth floor Kurt hurrying to walk beside him. "Can you tell me what this is all stemming from? I don't mean to sound condescending or anything, it's just this blow up it kind of came out of nowhere for me."

"I opened up to you, I told you things that only my closest friends know about, and it seems like you haven't told me anything about you. You had to be all sweet and nice, and you told me that I shouldn't be scared to be myself, but you're not even comfortable enough to be yourself around me." Blaine wouldn't look at Kurt, but Kurt could only imagine the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, would you believe me if I said that I may talk different around Noah, but I don't act different?" Blaine still didn't look at him, "Its different okay Blaine, with you I mean. Well not just you." Kurt quickly backtracked, "I certainly don't talk like that around my father, not that I'm comparing you or liking you to my father. Merlin, I'm not explaining this right at all." Kurt flushed, Blaine had never seen Kurt so tied for words, it kind of made him happy that he could make Kurt flustered like this. "Okay, I talk like that, because everyone in Slytherin talks like that, do you understand?" Kurt shook his head, "I've never been this lost for words before." Kurt glanced at Blaine to see him smiling.

"You look really cute flustered." Blaine blurted out before he could control himself, "That's not what I meant." He quickly glanced at Kurt, "Not that you aren't cute."

"Blaine, I think I have humiliated myself quite enough for the both of us, so we should just pretend like the past few minutes didn't happen?" Kurt paused, "The reason I talk like that is because it's the image I need to project around Slytherin, so no one fucks with me. I talk like that around Noah so that he doesn't think anything is getting to me." Kurt shrugged, "We are not having another deep conversation. Can we leave it at that? And you not be angry at me for betraying you? I honestly didn't want to come across like that Blaine, though I guess I could take my own advice." Kurt blushed.

"Okay, so we are not having another deep conversation. Actually, have you done the Arithmancy homework? Because I keep getting question nine wrong and I don't know why. I know you're in the class I was hoping we could maybe talk about it at our next assignment get together?"

"It's due on Friday isn't it?" Kurt asked for clarification, "Because we don't have a session before then, if you want we could meet up during lunch tomorrow, or I have a free session after lunch if you do too?" Kurt asked.

"You wouldn't mind? I have a spare then too, that way I don't have to miss out on lunch, but seriously, you wouldn't mind? I wouldn't be taking up time you need to study for something else?"

"It'll be fine Blaine, so tomorrow after lunch meet in the library?"

Blaine nodded before turning back the way they came, "Fourth floor is so dull to patrol, not nearly as fun as the Astronomy Tower." Blaine said with a wink in Kurt's direction.

"Oh yes, the excitement of catching teens whilst they make out, that's my ideal plan for a night of patrolling." Kurt replied nudging Blaine with his shoulder, hard enough that Blaine temporarily lost his balance. "I didn't realise that you have such voyeuristic tendencies, must be the most amount of action you get a week, patrolling the Astronomy Tower that is."

"You wound me Hummel, wound me!" Blaine said with a laugh, before grabbing Kurt's arm and tugging him in the opposite direction that Kurt was walking to pull him off balance. Kurt turned and glared at Blaine, but Blaine just laughed and danced off in the direction that they should be heading.

"You think you're so clever don't you Anderson?" Kurt called out after him. Kurt heard a replying laugh before Kurt quickened his pace to try and catch up to his patrolling partner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana and a little bit of Quick

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** As promised another chapter, I have another written, but I will put that out either tomorrow or the next day, depending on if I have a chance to write tomorrow. I keep saying that this has gotten a little out of hand, the original plan was that this story wasn't going to exceed 15,000 words, and it has. I'm only about half way through my plan for this story. Once again THANK YOU FOR READING 3 I just love seeing that people have read it, and I hope you're enjoying it :) Reviews welcome :)

* * *

><p>Kurt was waiting outside of the Library waiting for Blaine to show up to do help him with his Arthimancy homework when he felt arms wrap around his mid section. He jumped in shock, it was only when his heart calmed down a little that he could hear chuckling. Turning he saw Blaine and gave him his best bitch stare. Blaine struggling to control his giggles, smiled at him, "Oh don't look at me that way, I've never seen you jump so high."<p>

Kurt continued to glare at him, "Why are you running around wrapping your arms around people you have only been friends with for a week? Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack. This is going to be a common theme in our relationship isn't it?"

"What's going to be a common theme, me hugging you or me giving you heart attacks?" Blaine shrugged, "I guess both really, I'm a cuddly person, I should have warned you in our first conversation but you never really asked so I forgot. Also if you get heart attacks that easily then yes, I'm a sneak cuddler sometimes." Blaine finished this all off with a massive grin which he thought would calm Kurt down.

"You're insane, I really hope you're aware of that." With that statement Kurt turned to walk into the library, expecting Blaine to follow him.

Blaine laughed and followed him in, "All the best people are insane Kurt, you should know that." Kurt didn't reply but he had to hide the grin that was threatening to cover his face. Kurt knew now that the feelings he was feeling for Blaine were going beyond that of platonic, he would have to reel this emotions in if he knew what was best for him.

Kurt quickly found a table in the back where they would be able to chat in peace without the scary librarian breathing down their necks. "Okay, so tell me what you are having issues with and I can see if I can help. If not we have a wide array of books surrounding us and I am sure at least one of them would contain the answer you so seek." Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Oh do you remember when we first started talking, and I made the assumption that you were of average intelligence, you realise you are proving me right, right now?" With that sentence Kurt let out a laugh and Blaine punched him lightly on the arm.

"Really you going to kick a man while he's down? So inconsiderate, maybe I will go find someone that guarantee's that they can help me, since you aren't so sure." Blaine made a show of packing up his books to move away from the table, before Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"Alright, no mocking of your intelligence, you're sensitive about it, I get it. Alright, now seriously, onto this work we only have 40 minutes to complete it." With that said the boys spend the next 20 minutes discussing the question until Blaine understood how it all worked and could do the next few on his own. Whilst he was finishing off his homework Kurt grabbed out his Potion's essay, and tried to finish it. Tried being the key word because Blaine kept nudging him in some way, whether it was their shoulders or their knee's bumping together Kurt just couldn't focus."You're very distracting do you know that?" Kurt finally asked.

"What, are my good looks that distracting for you Kurt?"

Kurt snorted delicately, "Oh you wish Anderson, I'm more referring to the fact that you can barely sit still." Indicating to Blaine hands that were tapping out a beat as Kurt was speaking.

"Huh, no one's really pointed out how distracting that can be, I guess they are just used to it by now. Give it some time, I'm sure it will grow on you like all my other wonderful quirks and habits."

"Hmm, I'm sure they will." It was nearing the end of the spare they shared together, "I better head off to Transfiguration now. McGonagall has been on my back lately, I can't seem to make my turtle stay as a cup." Kurt shook his head standing up.

"Oh I have charms right near there, walk there together?" Blaine asked whilst packing up all of his belongings. Kurt nodded his acquiesce to the question and waited for Blaine to be finished.

As they were standing up Blaine reached to hold his hand, Kurt violently tugged his hand back. Blaine turned to look at him in confusion and what Kurt would later dub as his puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed and held his hand out again for Blaine to take, "You have to remember that I'm not like this with all my friends. Give me a little warning when you decide to be touchy feely okay?"

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand, "I think I can try to do that, thanks for allowing me to be this touchy feely, I know you aren't like this, but I can't help it. I think it's because I actually have a dog at home and I was always hugging him." Blaine proceeded to tug Kurt out of the Library and in the direction of their classrooms. Blaine was going to get Kurt used to this sort of affection if it was the last thing he did. In Blaine's eyes there was nothing better than the feeling of Kurt's hand in his.

When they arrived at the Charms classroom Blaine finally released Kurt's hand. "Where are you eating dinner tonight?" Blaine quickly asked, knowing that Kurt had to be getting to class.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "In the Great Hall, like everyone else."

"You know what I meant."

"Of course, doesn't mean I don't want to tease you. We are probably sitting at the Gryffindor table, apparently there was some Quidditch match last night that Noah simply _must_ talk to Finn about." Kurt said, the adoration he had for the boys shining through his eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind, perhaps Brittany and I could join you? Brittany has been wanting me to meet and get to know Santana for a while. Apparently we would get along really well."

The burst of laughter from Kurt was completely unintentional, "Good luck getting along with Santana, she comes across like a bit of a bitch, but if she ends up liking you, you will have a friend for life. See you at dinner Blaine!" Kurt said running towards his classroom as he was cutting it fine to get to class on time.

The second time they held hands it was after Blaine had tugged Kurt into a quick hug as a greeting before sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table. "Hey, thanks for the help today, the professor was pleasantly surprised at how much I had improved." Kurt smiled at Blaine, before turning back to the food. Kurt had tuned out the conversation his brother and Puck were having but was drawn back in by Blaine's voice. "Oh, are you guys talking about the Puddlemore vs. Cannon's game? Because that was rigged I swear." Immediately Puck and Finn agreed with him and they re-started the conversation which was essentially them complaining because their team didn't win.

Kurt immediately turned towards Santana and Brittany to start a conversation with them, because he was not going to lower his standards to talk about Quidditch, Kurt loved to play, that didn't mean he was obsessed with every aspect of it. However when he saw the two women leaning into each other and whispering he turned away, the moment looked to private for him to interrupt. Before he could look away though Santana raised her eyes to meet his. Kurt was fairly certain that twinkle in her eye was all Brittany's doing. Kurt mouthed "we have to talk" with a grin to show he accepted the changes but wanting to know all about it. Santana smiled and nodded mouthing "Quid Pro Quo."

After about 10 minutes of Quidditch talk Blaine finally turned to Kurt, "You're awfully quiet, no disparaging remarks about our obsession with Quidditch."

"Oh I have plenty of those if you really want to hear them?" All the boys shock their heads, almost in unison. "If that's the case I think I will sit here quietly and enjoy my dinner whilst you Neanderthals discuss the importance of your little broom game." Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he secretly enjoyed the fact that Blaine was getting along with the important people in his life and that Santana was happy with Brittany. Suddenly he felt a hand hold his and glanced at Blaine, Blaine wasn't looking at him but he had a small smile on his face, and when he noticed Kurt staring, he squeezed the hand he was holding. That was the third time Blaine Anderson held Kurt Hummel's hand, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana and a little bit of Quick

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this one, though I'm a little unsure of how well it fits in. I wrote this one a while ago, and wrote chapters around it, but it might not flow as well, I'm not sure yet.

* * *

><p>The next week passed with the boys working hard on their group assignment. Slowly but surely they began getting to know one another. It became almost natural for two Hufflepuff's and three Slytherin's to sit at the Gryffindor table for meal times. It almost appeared to Blaine, at least, that the Karofsky issue has died down, Kurt looked relaxed and happy most of the time now. It was only with this comparison that Blaine realised how tense Kurt was before. It was nearing the end of September and the assignment was almost done, Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt had already looked over it five times when not in Blaine's presence. Kurt had insisted that they look over it one last time today and then they wouldn't have to worry about it until next Monday when it was due.<p>

Blaine was rushing towards his and Kurt's meeting place near the library, he was running late, again. As he rounded the corner he saw Kurt leaning against the wall with his eyes closed humming a melody that Blaine recognised almost immediately. "Are you humming Defying Gravity from Wicked?" Blaine asked looking shocked.

Kurt jumped and covered his chest, "God Blaine, you nearly gave me another heart attack, give a boy some warning next time?" Kurt shook his head trying to get his thoughts together, "In reply to your question, yes it was Defying Gravity, how did you know that? It's a muggle play, I haven't run into anyone here, well excluding Rachel, that has even heard of wicked, meanwhile know the songs from it." Kurt looked excited at the possibility of Blaine knowing the play.

"Oh yeah, my mum has taken me to see it too many times to count. I love it. It's one of my favourite musicals." Blaine quickly reached out when he realised that Kurt had planned to walk towards the library. "Kurt, I have a huge favour to ask." Blaine pouted and gave him his puppy dog eyes, from experience he had come to realise that Kurt rarely says no to him when he pulls this look.

Kurt sighed, and looked away, "What is it, Blaine?"

"You see, I have this project in Herbology that I need to check on." Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Blaine continued on, "It won't take long, honestly, just some observations that I have to do. So, I was thinking that maybe today we could do our assignment outside? I mean it's a really nice day, and the library is kind of stifling, and it's not like we need books or anything –"

"Blaine, breathe." Kurt cut him off mid rant, "You're babbling, it's fine we can do that, it really isn't an issue" Kurt answered with a small smile on his face.

"Really? You promise it's not an issue?" Blaine had a big grin on his face as the prospect of not having to go into the library again.

"Yes, lead the way." Kurt was contemplative for a minute, "You know, Brittany is right, she told me you act like a puppy sometimes, and it's true. When you're excited you bounce around, and don't even get me started on the puppy dog eyes."

Blaine turned around and grinned at Kurt before grabbing his hand and dragging him down stairs towards the Great Hall. "Don't even try to pretend that you don't love it Hummel, admit it, I'm growing on you, don't deny it."

Kurt just chuckled from behind Blaine, he could barely take his eyes off of the clasped hands in front of him. Blaine was a very tactile person, and because of that, Kurt and Blaine ended up holding hands a lot more than Kurt would deem normal. "I've known you for three weeks Anderson, and the first one doesn't count because we just wanted to tear each other's throat out the whole time." Kurt shook his head, wondering how they couldn't have gotten along, it felt like they had known each other forever, so it was weird to put an actually time line to their friendship. "So even if you are growing on me, it's more like a fungus, something that I just can't get rid of." After this sentence Kurt leaned forward and poked Blaine in the ribs. "Now slow down, it's not a race you know."

As soon as Blaine heard Kurt's words he slowed his pace down to just a normal walk, "It's not my fault that it's stunning outside, and I would rather be there sooner rather than later." Blaine poked his tongue out and then turned his nose up. He lasted a few seconds before Blaine was grinning and turning back to Kurt.

"See, puppy. All you want to do is go for your walk outside." Kurt stated with a smile on his face to soften the insult. By this point they had made it to the front of the castle and were walking outside as Kurt said this.

Blaine huffed, and pulled his hand out of Kurt's and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "If you're going to be like that, then maybe I don't want to do the assignment anymore." There was a twinkle in his eyes that showed Kurt he was just kidding around.

Kurt pulled at Blaine's arms until they were by his side again, ignoring the butterflies that came from touching or just being near Blaine. Kurt looked up from under his lashes, "I'm sorry, I swear no more insults, well, that's a lie. Less insults?" He made the last statement sound like a question.

Blaine just looked away, and when he looked back he had a mischievous look in his eyes, "As if the great Kurt Hummel could ever really stop insulting people." Then with a light push, Blaine took a few steps away from Kurt before saying, "Last one to the greenhouse has to do whatever the other wants." With that Blaine took off.

Kurt didn't even bother, merely followed at a normal pace whilst muttering under his breath about, "Stupid boys, being like puppies." "So ridiculous, does he actually expect me to run in Marc Jacobs." "I swear, Hufflepuff's will forever confuse me."

When Kurt arrived at Greenhouse 3, Blaine was practically bouncing with energy and excitement, "How you ever get anything done Blaine is a mystery to me. You can't sit still for more than five minutes; it's a Hufflepuff thing isn't it? Brittany's the same way. Honestly, is it a requirement to get into that house?" Kurt inquired with a raised eyebrow, whilst walking towards Blaine.

"I'm not bouncing." Blaine said indignantly, "That was my victory dance."

Kurt burst into laughter before he could control himself, and saw Blaine replicate the pose from earlier. "I'm sorry B-Blaine, but—" Kurt's laughter bubbled up again, he took a deep breath, "Brittany definitely got all the dancing skills didn't she?"

Blaine could barely keep a straight face, seeing Kurt so carefree made him feel accomplished. Kurt had been smiling a lot more lately, and Blaine hoped that he could attribute some of that to their friendship. Blaine had wanted to get to know Kurt, and now that he knew more, he knew that he wanted Kurt around for a long time. Ideally as his boyfriend if he played the cards right, "Come on, Hummel, let me do these observations then we can enjoy the sunlight while it lasts." Blaine hurried through what he had to do for Herbology and quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him towards the lake.

Due to it being a Monday afternoon there weren't many people outside, so Blaine easily found a spot and dragged out the rug he had bought with him. "You assumed I was going to say yes." Kurt commented, whilst Blaine got everything ready.

"I _hoped_ you would say yes." Blaine corrected him, "I just really don't like the library okay? It's all dark and I always feel like we can't talk because that lady is there breathing down our necks. It just isn't my ideal place to go." Blaine shrugged before getting comfortable, "Now give me our assignment, I know you would have already gone through it with a fine tooth comb, so I don't know what you expect me to find."

Kurt blushed when he realised that Blaine already knew him well enough to know that he had checked through the assignment. "It always helps to have another set of eyes go through it." Kurt defended himself.

Blaine reached over and patted him on the thigh, "Its fine Kurt, I mean, it means a better grade for me, so I'm not going to complain." He glanced up at Kurt with a smug smile.

While Blaine was going through the assignment, Kurt grabbed out some readings he had to do for potions. He glanced over at Blaine and saw him biting his lip in concentration, it took all the willpower Kurt had to look away from Blaine and actually do his readings.

After ten minutes Blaine had finished with the assignment, finding no other errors, he was right though, the assignment was meticulous Kurt must have been gone over it a few times. Blaine noticed that Kurt was once again humming Defying Gravity, "Hey, I'm done with this, as I predicted I had nothing to fix." There was a pause before Blaine added, "You really love Wicked don't you?"

"Better safe than sorry Blaine, I would prefer our assignment to be over-analysed rather than under." Kurt shrugged and added, "As a matter of fact I do love Wicked, and I didn't say before because you were bouncing around too much, but I am seriously jealous that you have seen it live."

"Well, if you want I could maybe take you this summer? Mum usually gets tickets for a show for us to see, I can just ask her to get a couple for Wicked."

"You would do that? Blaine Hufflepuff, I think you just became my favourite person." Kurt stated with a grin. "It's getting late, we should head in, and meet up for dinner? Then we have our rounds tonight, by the way, I will not forget that offer, I will hassle you until you have told your mother. Just warning you ahead of time." Kurt stood up and stretched like a cat, Blaine could barely take his eyes away from him.

"Oh I see how it is, using me for my Wicked tickets. I might get you to jump through hoops to get them though." Blaine replied standing up as well, not realising how dark it was.

"Honey, you're just lucky I deem you worthy to be my friend." Kurt said with a smirk, "Now come on, this rug isn't going to fold itself, well without a little help from our wands, so come on, off the rug Anderson."

Blaine came up next to Kurt and nudged him with his shoulder, "I'm growing on you Hummel, you must know that by now." With the rug folded and in Blaine's bag they headed back to the castle, where they saw Puck waiting by the front entrance.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a raised brow.

"Hobbit, Hummel, just making sure you got back to the common room safely of course. I wouldn't shirk my duties just because you and hobbit here were getting your flirt on."

Kurt blushed and wouldn't make eye contact with Blaine, "It's appreciated Noah, thank you for thinking of that."

Blaine turned curiously to Kurt, "His duties? What's going on?"

"Nothing Blaine, well nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'll be fine, _have_ been fine. Now go to your commons and I will meet you at dinner."

Blaine looked at Puck hoping he might shed some light on the situation. Puck was frowning at Kurt, like he was trying to work him out. He then seemed to give up, shrugged and walked away pulling Kurt with him. Kurt turned around and waved with a small smile, Blaine just waved back, but he knew Kurt could see the confusion and hurt written on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana and a little bit of Quick

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** Okay I could have sworn I put up Chapter 11 the other night, but apparently not! Sorry guys! So I gave you two at once, SO sorry again! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Saturday morning before both Kurt and Santana were free to talk. Kurt was sitting in the common room with Puck trying to finish some last minute homework when Santana walked in. "Alright doofus, you can go now, me and Hummel here have some lady chats to catch up on, so shoo." Kurt laughed at Puck's affronted look before quickly finishing off the last of his potions homework.<p>

"Where are you going to go Santana? I just need to know, just in case. I mean we have these coins for a reason, when we're in trouble it burns hot, but I need to be able to find you if or when you get into trouble."

"Over-bearing much? We're just heading up to The Room." No one else would be able to decipher the meaning but Puck simply nodded.

"Burn me if you need me." He stated before leaving the Slytherin common room, no doubt, to find Quinn to talk to for a bit.

"Let's go Hummel, I promised Brit-Brit that I would be at the Quidditch match today because her hobbit friend is playing so we only have an hour for our lady chats. Just so you know, it's a Quid Pro Quo situation, I want to know all about your freaky little hobbit friend." Santana stated with a wink, climbing the stairs that would lead them to the seventh floor and to the room of requirement.

As soon as they entered the room Kurt spun to look at Santana, "Tell me everything, you and Brittany last night were close, you haven't told me anything about this! How long have you two been that close? I mean I know you spend around the same amount of time with her as I do with Blaine because of patrolling."

Santana shrugged, "With you distracted by short and curly, and Puck enamoured with Fabray, I didn't really have anyone else to turn to. Then I saw Brit trying to study for Transfiguration, but she was turning the rat into a jug instead of a vase. She didn't know what a vase was, so I showed her and she just looked so grateful, I don't think many people both to explain things to her Kurt." Santana just smiled sadly, "Ever since then she's been asking me for homework help, and I mean I didn't have anything better to do, I mean with Karofsky terrifying you on a daily basis, it was nice to have the distraction with Brit, so I agreed to tutor her most afternoons. I'm not avoiding you Kurt and I know we haven't been talking much lately, but everything with Karofsky is just stressful, and I need a break sometimes, from him, not you." Santana had grabbed his hands and was staring into his eyes trying to communicate her thoughts, and in a blink of an eye, the moment was over. "Any way, Brit is hot, and if I get some sweet lady kisses every time I help her I'm certainly not going to deny her." Santana ended with a smirk.

"I knew it! You two were far to cuddly at dinner the other night!" Kurt exclaimed pointing at her.

"Oh whatever you fucking loved it Hummel, I never knew you would be into girl on girl."

Kurt made a puking gesture, "I think I would rather watch a heterosexual couple make out, thank you very much. Ergh, I don't see the attraction of females. I mean you're hot Santana, but I mean ew."

"Mature Hummel, I mean if I didn't know better I would think you were a first year freaking out because girls have cooties and creating a potion to protect you from them." Santana raised an eyebrow, "Plus you can't say anything about me and Brit-Brit, don't think I didn't see the sweet hand holding action you were getting at that same dinner."

Kurt blushed, "Shut up, Blaine's just like that, and I'm not even making that up, he's hugged me more in the past few days than you and I have ever hugged. I mean, I'm not a touchy feely person, but it seems like he can barely walk straight without being connected to someone."

"So any sweet man kisses I need to hear about? I mean you haven't gotten any action at Hogwarts that I know of, so you must be all over this boy."

Kurt's blush extended to his neck after that statement, "Uh, no we haven't, I mean I don't think our friendship is like that."

"Oh Hummel, you've _never_ gotten any? We really need to rectify that and soon. I know, come to Quidditch with me, if he wins maybe you can give him a congratulatory kiss." Santana winked, "Speaking of Quidditch and making out we should head to the pitch." Santana got up, looked at Kurt and shook her head, "I can't believe you never told me you were a blushing virgin, it makes you so much more like a little adorable baby penguin." Kurt punched Santana in the arm and walked out of the room.

"Alright, I will come watch this stupid match, though you know I hate watching Quidditch, the game itself is fun to play, but to watch is just so boring. Though I guess I should've planned to go anyway, I mean Finn's playing."

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch Pitch<strong>

"God it's freezing, of all the games Finn had to be playing." Kurt stated wrapping his coat tighter around him.

"Quit your whining princess." Puck said from beside him, Kurt couldn't help but notice a girl sitting next to him. "Kurt, this is Quinn, Quinn this is my friend Kurt."

"Pleased to meet you, Kurt." Quinn said offering a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Quinn, I've heard quite a bit about you from Noah." Kurt said with a smile, which Quinn returned. As soon as Quinn looked away though Puck punch Kurt quite hard on the arm and mouthed "ass."

Kurt laughed, and turned to see Santana and Brittany joining them. Brittany saw Kurt and smiled largely, "Oh so Blaine asked you to come watch him play? He didn't know whether he should or not, I told him he should, because you seem nice."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, and turned back to the stadium, but not before he heard Santana mutter "Wanky"

The Quidditch game was fairly even, both teams seemed to be evenly matched. It was due to this that Kurt was getting bored glancing around the stadium trying to find something to distract him. That's when he saw Karofsky, he kept watching him, whilst he nudged Puck, "Isn't Karofsky banned from all forms of Quidditch because of training?" He didn't go into details but he could see that Quinn was interested in this development.

"Yeah, he is. Why is he here?" Puck looked around and spotted him because he was holding his wand pointing upwards. "What's he doing?" Puck asked himself, "I'm going to go get him to leave." As soon as Puck said that Blaine's broom flipped and starting twisting in weird directions. Puck got up and started towards Karofsky to stop him from what he was planning, before he could get there though Blaine was out cold and falling. It was while this was all happening that the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch.

Kurt saw Coach Sylvester cast and cushioning spell and a spell that slowed Blaine down, so he landed quite softly on the floor of the stadium. The entire stadium was in silence, Kurt glanced down to see Puck dragging Karofsky onto the field towards Sylvester.

Sylvester pointed a wand to her throat and called out that every student should head back into the castle. "That's our cue Hummel, we should probably go down there, Britter's is freaking out and if Karofsky is getting in trouble you should tell them everything."

Kurt saw the Brittany was crying and held her hand, like Blaine did his and smiled at her, "He'll be fine, he's just got stunned, Coach looked after him okay?" Brittany nodded jerkily. By the time the three of them got down to the pitch Blaine was sitting up and talking to Coach Slyvester.

"I'm fine, honestly. It was just a stunning spell, you stopped any other damage that could've happened to me." Blaine was insisting to Slyvester.

Coach spotted Kurt approaching, "Porcelain, convince eyebrows here to go to the infirmary while I have a little chat to the giant idiot over here who thought he could get away with stunning someone in a Quidditch match."

"Right Coach, I will do just that." Was Kurt's only reply, as soon as Slyvester turned away Brittany was hugging Blaine.

"I thought you would be all hurt, and go away like my guinea pig did when he fell off my shelf in my bedroom." Kurt and Santana exchanged looks of equal disbelief.

"I'm fine Britters. Just a little stunned and swirly right now."

"You need to go to the infirmary if you are describing your dizziness as swirly." Kurt cut in looking down at Blaine from where he was standing. "Come on, up you get, let's get you checked out and get you a potion to clear up those 'swirls' as you so aptly described them." Kurt helped Blaine up and then allowed him to wrap an arm around his shoulder to help him walk straight.

"Pfft, I'm fine Kurt, I've said it like five times already. Plus potions taste disgusting, can't I just go to my dorm room and sleep it off? I promise I won't do anything, just don't make me go to the infirmary." Blaine pouted, trying to convince Kurt with his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed, "Santana, check with Coach if it's okay if I just take him to his dorm and make sure he sleeps." Once Santana and Brittany had left to tell Coach Slyvester, Kurt turned back to Blaine, "You better not make me regret asking Coach this favour, she's unforgivable on the Quidditch pitch if you've pissed her off."

Blaine just grinned happily, "Wait, did we win or not?"

Kurt muttered, "Such a boy." Before speaking up, "Yes you did win, by about 80 points, you're lucky your seeker gets distracted by nothing, she caught the snitch just before you were hit."

Blaine let out a cheer, "YES! That's awesome."

Santana walked up interrupting their discussion, "Yeah Porcelain she said it was fine, but that you had to look after him. She doesn't trust people that would wear such a cheerful colour." Kurt rolled his eyes, he was going to leave Blaine by himself, Coach would never know. "Oh and if you are thinking of leaving him Coach said to expect some extra laps around the field next training session"

"Of course she wants me to do that, Santana would you terribly mind grabbing my book bag from my room. If I'm going to be staying with this doofus, who will most likely fall asleep, I at least want to be able to do my homework."

Santana stepped forward and kissed Kurt, "I can do that, you're lucky you're pretty."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Brittany made it to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room fairly quickly, and waited for Santana to meet them there. "Kurtttttt." Blaine whined, "I'm bored and tired I want to go to sleep."<p>

"Keep whining and I will make sure you don't sleep at all tonight." Kurt retorted, he was getting annoyed with the amount of whining Blaine was doing.

"Oh really? Just how would you keep me up all night?" Blaine asked with a wink.

Kurt cringed, "Coach gave you a pain potion didn't she?"

"Yeah, it just started kicking in, everything feels awesome Kurt."

"Of course it does. Now hush for a little while and you can go to sleep soon." As soon as those words were out of his mouth Santana rounded the corner.

"Here's your books Hummel, god you are such a nerd. Brit-Brit you read to go hang out for a bit?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled, "Of course, let me just let these two into the common room. You two need to turn around." She said indicating to Kurt and Santana, both shrugged and did as she said. "Okay, turn back now." When they did, Kurt and Santana noticed that there was a door there that wasn't there before. "Kurtie, to get to Blaine's dorm it's just the 6th door on the left staircase."

"Okay, thanks Brittany. I will see you two tomorrow then." Kurt said hauling Blaine towards the door, "It wouldn't kill you to take some of your own weight Anderson." Kurt snarled.

"Scary Kurt." Was all Blaine stated, whimpering.

"Oh god, I hope you sleep quickly, or I might end up punching you in the face tonight." That was all that was said as Kurt practically carried Blaine to his dorm room, as soon as they entered Blaine collapsed on a bed. Kurt just assumed that was his bed and started taking off Blaine's Quidditch robes. After he got the boots and the main outer robe off he looked up and saw Blaine staring at him. "If you want to be in anything less than that you are going to have to do it yourself." Kurt said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Uhm, do you mind turning around? I think I can handle this." Kurt did as he was told.

Frowning Kurt spoke to the wall, "You've been fine this whole time. You were using me to carry you, why would you do that?"

"Mainly I wanted to see how much I could get away with. Though I am actually extremely exhausted, who knew being hit with a stunning spell could take so much out of you?" Blaine got back into bed and tugged the sheets over him, "Okay, you can turn around now."

Kurt turned, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, us Slytherin's can apparently be massive jerks."

Blaine yawned, "Don't lie to me Kurt, something is going on with Karofsky, I heard Slyvester yelling at him for being at the match. Apparently he is banned after what he did to you at training. Tomorrow when I'm not so sleepy, we are going to talk about that." Blaine snuggled into his bed, and looked to be falling asleep until a cheeky smile overcame his face. "Do I get a present for winning today?"

"You did nothing but score a few goals and eventually get hit by a stunning spell."

"Mmm, but I'm captain so I still won and I coached them. I think I should get a kiss."

Kurt laughed, "Those medicines are still working then, clearly you can be lucid sometimes, and others not so much." Kurt smiled before leaning forwards and pecking Blaine on the cheek. Blaine smile widened, "That's all you're getting, now I promised Coach you would sleep, it's only midday so sleep the afternoon away and I will wake you for dinner."

Blaine opened his eyes and so the blush staining Kurt's cheeks, "Thanks, that make getting hit with a stunning spell worth it." That was the last thing spoken as Blaine drifted off to sleep.

Blaine awoke to some delicious smells, when his eyes opened he saw Kurt coming into the room with a tray full of food. Kurt saw his opened eyes, "I figured you wouldn't really be up to going down the great hall, you probably have a killer headache, so I went to the kitchens and got some food for us." Now that Kurt had mentioned it, his head did hurt a bit, "Apparently those house elves love you, because as soon as I said it was for you they kept putting more and more food on the tray."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah I visit them often, good food and all. Also growing teenage boy, need all the food I can get."

"It's cute that you think you are going to keep growing." Was all Kurt said in reply, setting the food in front of Blaine. "Now eat up, don't want Coach saying that I did a bad job looking after you."

"You've been doing excellently as far as I'm concerned."

"That's because you've slept through it all. By the way, some of your team members and friends have been coming up to check on you, they all send their best. Oh and don't bother asking me for their names, I didn't bother getting them."

Blaine finished his dinner fairly quickly, "Thanks Kurt, I don't think I would have been bothered to go get food in this state."

"Not a problem, go back to sleep, I'll stay here till around 8 an then I'm going to go back to my dorm. So if you wake up, you're going to have to do things yourself." Kurt said with a light chuckle.

"Alright, we still have to talk tomorrow, don't think I've forgotten." Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Of course, we'll talk after breakfast. Goodnight Blaine."

"Night" Blaine mumbled before rolling over and falling straight back to sleep. Kurt quickly cleaned up the plates from dinner before leaving them in a stack by the door so he remembered to get them before he left. He watched Blaine sleep for a bit before finishing the Transfirguration essay he had due Wednesday.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana and a little bit of Quick

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** Okay, well this one is longer than the rest and that's to make up for the fact that the next chapter probably won't be until Sunday, unless I can get it done Friday night, I just have a busy few days and I won't be home much. So I hope this tides you over until then! To _Ivory Winter, Sunny Sky, RiverWhiteDragon, Colferette-Kurtsie and AnnelieseFlower_ thank you so much for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to _KlaineLove16_ who you should all thank because she's the one that makes me write these as I'm a severe procrastinator. Reviews welcome, thanks for reading guys :)

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to the Slytherin common room he went through the wall to see Puck and Santana sitting in front of the fire place waiting for him. "What happened with Karofsky?" Kurt asked, not really wanting to know the answer but knowing that he needed to know.<p>

"He's been suspended, some kind of in-school suspension, he has no interaction with students until they work out what to do with him." Santana promptly replied.

"I think they are trying to get him transferred to Durmstrung, his dad was shocked by what Karofsky had done, so I'm pretty sure he is going to agree to it." Puck added on.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "So no more police protection? I can finally be free of all this ridiculousness?" Kurt was all out grinning by now. "Alright, so with that good news I am going to go to bed. I'm fairly certain Blaine is going to corner me tomorrow and make me talk to him about the whole Karofsky thing. I think he's pissed that I didn't tell him, even though we haven't been friends for long." Kurt shrugged.

"You're getting boring Hummel, it's only 8:30, we used to still be roaming the corridors at this hour!" Puck exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure dealing with Blaine whilst he whined his way through the afternoon is enough punishment. Hanging out with you bitches right now might just render me unconscious or violent.. I'm not sure which one yet."

"As if, you love us Porcelain." Santana said, Kurt merely turned his back, waved and headed to his dorm room; all he wanted to do was sleep for a month. All the drama with Karofsky was finally over and he could sleep peacefully. He also had to prepare himself for tomorrow, because no doubt Blaine would remember that they had to talk.

Just as he was settled into his bed, he felt two weights land on him, "Oh fuck you two. You couldn't let me just have this night could you?"

"We have to celebrate loser, come on, I've snuck Butterbeer, some Honeydukes chocolate and some Firewhiskey if you are feeling brave."

Kurt tried to snuggle back into his bed, content to just ignore them until they got bored, "Nah-uh Porcelain, you are celebrating if it's the last thing the both of us do."

Kurt grumbled, "It just might be, well come on, I'm not getting out of bed, if you dicks want to celebrate, bring me the spoils of your trip to Hogsmeade. Which passage did you take?"

"The one behind the tapestry, someone took the effort to remove all that rubble I don't want them to think it was all for nothing." Puck shrugged dumping everything onto Kurt's bed.

Kurt quickly transformed a piece of paper into a blanket so the rubbish wouldn't touch his bedspread. "Little warning next time Noah, or you will be walking funny for the next week." Kurt glared at him.

"At least we know he hasn't lost his bite." Puck grinned, "It's gonna be awesome Kurt, we can go back to what we were like last year. No more stress, no more of you bitching _all_ the time, more fun, less assholes to punch. Actually that last one doesn't sound all the nice, ah well I can just take my frustrations out on Azimio as he was Karofsky's left hand man."

Kurt cracked open a Butterbeer and broke off a bit of chocolate, "It's not even Christmas break, we only had to deal with him for like 6 weeks, yet it felt like longer. I don't even know what happened between last year and this year. He was an ass last year, don't get me wrong, but he took it to a whole new level this year."

"Probably a closet gay." Santana said like it was the most obvious thing ever, "Oh as if you two haven't noticed him checking out one of the boys. Do I even need to point out that other than Kurt he is the only Slytherin guy not to date some girl. It's quite clear really, he wanted Kurt, and was blaming Kurt for that."

"When the hell did you get insightful?" Was the only reply to that that Kurt could think of.

"Around the same time that you became a whiney bitch."

"But that means you never became insightful, because I may be a bitch, but I am not a whiney one."

Santana suddenly grinned, "It's going to get too sentimental and weepy if I mention that I've kind of super missed this, isn't it?"

"Look, you two are already girly enough to lower my manliness, so none of that chick flick crap." Puck stated, opening his second bottle of Firewhiskey, "Though it feels good not to have to worry about anything again, expect from when I can get laid again."

Santana snorted, "I hope you aren't focusing on that when you are dating the Queen of Virginity. Fabray won't give it up for you darling, you're gonna have to put a ring on that one to get into her pants."

"It's on Lopez, I bet you I can convince her to give me a shot in the sack without a ring."

Santana bit her lip before holding her hand out to shake, "I really should have bet that I could get laid before you, that would have been a sure bet for me."

"Oh so you and Brittany are getting it on?" Kurt interjected, "Sorry, I had to cut in, it was getting a bit too competitive in here."

"We might be, we might not be. What about you and the Hufflepuff, you banged him yet?" Santana bit back.

"Yeah Hummel, if he hasn't then he didn't take my advice on the first day!"

"Noah, no one with a tiny bit of intelligence would take advice from you." Kurt sighed, "For your information, no we haven't, we haven't even kissed, it's not like that anyway, we're friends." Kurt said looking down and grabbing more chocolate.

"Look Hummel, you know I don't do lady chats, but I'm sure Lopez here has told you that, that boy wants you more than you want that fancy brand of clothing you love so much." Puck stated.

"I don't get it, you two keep saying that, but I don't see it." Puck smacked him on the back of the head.

"For being so good with heterosexual relationships I would think that some of that intelligence would transfer to your own relationships. The dude holds your hand, eats nearly all his meals at the Gryffindor table with you, walks you to class, and does all the things guys do to get into someone's pants. No wonder he's pissed with you, he's done nearly everything and still hasn't managed to get past your chastity belt."

Kurt frowned and really considered what Puck was saying, "You might just be right Noah, if he still wants to talk to me after I tell him about Karofsky and how much I wasn't telling him, then I'll make a move. Though he only walks me to class because we have so many together, so it's not like it's out of his way." Kurt felt the need to defend his actions.

"Whatever Princess, just let the poor boy get some." Puck stood, "Well I'm going to bed before I grow a vagina, thanks ladies." Kurt sent a stinging hex as Puck walked into the bathroom, "Yep, your back Princess, so fuck you." Kurt smiled, it felt good to be back to normal.

"Are you guys nearly done?" A voice mumbled from the other bed, "Seriously, how did you forget that other people sleep in here?"

"Fuck you Parkinson, stop complaining." Santana snapped, "Well Porcelain, I'm going to go to bed. Enjoy your chats with Anderson tomorrow; if he gets out of hand just pinch him on the side, it really fucking hurts when you do that." Santana ruffled his hair, then left. Kurt shifted all the stuff from the bed and tipped it into the modified bag beside him. He then snuggled into bed, falling to sleep whilst thinking of a way to explain the Karofsky situation to Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got to the Gryffindor table at breakfast he saw that Blaine was already there, Kurt silent came up and sat next to him. "Good to see you finally gracing us with your presence Princess." Puck stated when Kurt sat down.<p>

"If some people hadn't kept me up last night I probably would have been here earlier. Not all of us live off little to no sleep all the time like you Noah." Kurt reached and grabbed a croissant and some strawberry jam; he turned to Blaine, "How're you feeling?"

"Just fine, thanks for looking after me yesterday afternoon; I'm a bit of a handful when I'm sick."

Kurt laughed, "You were more than a handful, I had to practically carry you to your dorm room!" Kurt nudged their shoulders together; Kurt knew that Blaine hadn't forgotten about Karofsky. He also wasn't happy with Kurt because he hadn't grabbed his hand, "I was thinking, if you have free time we could go by the lake before lunch and talk?"

Blaine smiled at him, "Yeah that sounds great, we'll leave after breakfast then?"

"Yes, if that's good for you, I don't know if you have any homework to do." Kurt turned back to his breakfast and continued to eat, dreading this conversation.

Blaine finished up about 15 minutes later, "You ready to go Kurt?" Blaine stood up as if to leave and Kurt joined him.

"I'll catch you guys later alright? Noah, don't do anything I wouldn't approve of."

"I stick by what I said when you two first met, Blaine can you please remove that stick from his ass?" Puck said with a smirk in Kurt's direction.

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand to tug him away from their friends, "I'll see what I can do Puck, but I can't make any promises."

As soon as they left the Great Hall, Kurt turned and smacked him lightly on the arm, "You are not to side with Noah over me. You were my friend first." Kurt said jokingly.

"Okay, okay! Just stop the abuse!" Blaine exclaimed before dashing away from Kurt before he could hit him again.

"Get back here Anderson!"

"Nope, you gotta catch me." With that sentence he dashed outside, Kurt shook his head, and followed shortly after, only to be pulled into a bear hug as soon as the front door closed behind him. Blaine pulled away a little bit, and kept his arms around Kurt's waist, "Hi"

"Hi, what was that for?" Kurt asked curious about the sudden hug.

"That was thank you for yesterday afternoon, you didn't have to." Blaine stated, not making eye contact. "It was also a way to suck up to you so I could ask you a question, and receive an answer." He looked up through his eyelashes at Kurt.

"It depends what the question is to whether you will get an answer." Kurt said with an eyebrow raised in his direction.

"Did you kiss me on the cheek last night or did I imagine that? Because I'm pretty sure I thought I saw unicorns dancing around my room, so my memory is not to be trusted."

Kurt blushed, "What would happen if I said I did?"

"Well I would ask for a do-over, because it's not fair that I don't remember it clearly." Blaine said with a hopeful smile.

"Not until you deserve it mister! Come on, we need to talk." Kurt said moving towards the tree by the lake, he quickly transfigured a blanker for them to sit on. "So, uh, what did you want to know?" Kurt asked.

"As much as you're willing to tell me, what's been going on? I mean obviously there have been issues with Karofsky that you haven't been telling me." Blaine looked a little hurt at admitting that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Blaine, but I will now." Kurt took a deep breath, "Are you comfortable? This could be long." Blaine nodded and signalled for Kurt to continue, "Don't think that this only started this year, it just got worse, Karofsky always been a Neanderthal and has always targeted me for some reason. Well you saw what he was like the night patrolling, name calling was his usual choice of bullying but he got pretty violent this year, shoving me into walls, sending certain hex's my way just the usual I guess." Kurt shrugged and looked into Blaine's eyes, "After you stood up for me, he took special care to wait for me to hurt me in some way, I've had more bruises on my torso and back in the past month than I have had my whole life. Puck and Finn started walking me everywhere though, so he couldn't really get to me. It must've frustrated him because last week he hit a bludger at me during training, he broke a bone in my arm, and cracked two of my ribs with that one bludger."

"He did _what?_ If he wasn't already practically gone from this school I would kick his ass."

"Cute, I don't think you could quite take him on, at least in a physical fight." Kurt smiled, "But thank you for the sentiments none the less. Well, Coach obviously saw it and banned Karofsky from all forms of Quidditch, that's why Puck caught him, because I noticed he was there and Puck went to grab him. I'm really sorry that you were dragged into this." Kurt tried to put all of his emotions in his eyes when he looked at Blaine.

"Hey, it's okay, if anything I'm just really upset that you couldn't tell me any of this, I thought you trusted me?" Blaine asked looking upset.

"It's not because I didn't trust you Blaine, that's not the reason I didn't tell you, the reason I didn't was because you were the only person around here that made me feel normal. Puck, Finn and Santana although had good intensions made me feel more isolated and around them. All I could think about was Karofsky, and what he was going to do to me next. With you, I could be myself again, I didn't even think of Karofsky and that's why I didn't want you to know how bad it had gotten. It was selfish of me, but you're my sanctuary, and I didn't want to get rid of that just yet."

"I wouldn't have treated you differently." Blaine tried to defend himself.

"Yes you would have, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself. I know you Blaine, you would have wanted to protect me at all times, and it's just not possible, and I didn't want that from you." Kurt said reaching out for Blaine's hand, which Blaine grasped. "You understand why I didn't tell you? Please don't be made at me, especially since everything seems to be going so well right now."

"Of course not, now it's a beautiful day out, so we are going to stay out here, you are going to be completely stress free. We will have a picnic lunch and do absolutely no work at all. You need this break"

"You sound like Noah and Santana, they insisted that I celebrate last night, I wonder if our picnic lunch could top the fact that they made an illegal trip to Hogsmeade for me."

"I will make sure that it's far better than whatever they got you!" Blaine laughed and laid down, "Come on, join me, we'll watch clouds and pretend that the blobs actually look like something."

Kurt grinned and laid down gripping Blaine's hand tight, "Thanks for understanding, and for being amazing, and cheering me up."

"Anytime." Time passed slowly but eventually it reached lunch time and both boys decided they should go to the kitchens to get some food. Kurt was correct in the assumption he made last night, the house elves loved Blaine and kept talking to him the entire time the both of them were in the kitchens.

"It's cute that they know you so well, makes me wonder just how often you go there for food though."

"I told you last night, I'm a teenage boy, I need my sustenance."

"I'm sure you do, come on, let's go back outside and finish this day of rest." Kurt said, Blaine reached forward to grab Kurt's hand before they both went back outside to find that a lot of other students had the same idea of them and that their area by the lake had been taken over by some 3rd years.

Blaine shrugged before tugging Kurt in a different direction, "I know the perfect place we can go where we won't be found by any of our friends."

"Yeah because that didn't sound creepy or anything Blaine, people know I'm with you, you can't kill me." He said with a squeeze to Blaine's hand.

"Oh ha ha you are just so hilarious Kurt Hummel, tell me another joke." Blaine said as he led Kurt through Greenhouse 4, when they came out the other side there was a beautiful garden with a bench.

"How do you know this exists? How did I _not _know it exists? Why is no one else here?" Kurt asked as he looked around in wonder.

"Uh, because I'm one of the only ones that knows about it, the Professor only shows the students he believes deserve to know about it. Apparently I was deemed to deserve it, and now I'm probably breaking some kind of rule by showing it to you, but I knew you would love it."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks for showing me, it's beautiful in here. We are definitely spending the afternoon here, just so you know."

"Whatever you want Kurt." And they did just that, they stayed in the beautiful enclosure away from all the other students and just enjoyed one another's company.

Kurt finally looked at the time and realised it was 5pm, "We should probably get going, no doubt Puck will need my help on some of his work that he has left to the last minute, and I kind of owe him for all he's done for me." Kurt reluctantly sat up, leaving his hand in Blaine's.

Blaine's hand tightened on his, "I'll get up if you give me another kiss." Blaine said trying to bargain a kiss out of the deal.

"Not going to happen Anderson, come on, up!" Kurt dragged him to his feet.

"I stand by the fact that it's not fair that you get to remember the kiss clearly whilst my memory is riddled with dancing unicorns and trolls. It's just not fair."

Kurt continued to tug him towards Hogwarts, it was getting chilly out and Kurt just wanted to be in the castle to escape the wind. "I told you Blaine, you need to work for a kiss from Kurt Hummel. You won Quidditch and you already got your present so hush now." As soon as they walked through the main doors Blaine tugged Kurt to a stop.

"Oh come on, I was hopped up on drugs last night, that doesn't count. I want my congratulatory kiss now, while I'm completely sober." Kurt giggled, before relenting and leaning in and kissing Blaine's cheek like he did last night. The difference was that this time Blaine's hands landed on his waist, and Blaine held him close. Kurt pulled back slightly to look into Blaine's eyes. Blaine returned his gaze, before his eyes flickered down to look at Kurt's lips before returning to look into his eyes. Blaine then started leaning in and was overjoyed to notice that Kurt's eyes glanced at his lips before fluttering shut. Just as Blaine was going to move in and finally kiss this boy that made me him frustrated, angry and so sublimely happy there was another voice in the room interrupting them.

"KURT!" As soon as they heard Finn call out his name, they knew the moment was gone, the quickly pulled apart, Kurt turning to see Finn approaching. "Hey Blaine! I didn't see you there, good game yesterday, sucks that you got hit. Kurt, mum just sent me this owl, and it had a present for you from their trip to America. I've been looking for you forever to give it to you." Finn said as he held out the small gift for Kurt.

"Thanks Finn, and sorry, Blaine and I were outside for most of the day, that's why you didn't find me."

"Oh no problems bro, just thought you would like it a.s.a.p, you know?"

Kurt smiled, "Right well, I better get back to my common room or Puck will kill me for being late to our study session."

"I'll walk you Kurt, what are you two studying? Think I could join in? I haven't hung out with Puck in ages man!"

"Um, yeah alright Finn." Kurt turned to look at Blaine, disappointment colouring his features, "We hand our assignment in tomorrow, do you maybe want to do either a study session tomorrow afternoon or hang out in our usual assignment time?" Kurt asked timidly.

"I'd love that, though no library, if you are going to make me do work we are at least doing it outside. Plus I have to check my Herbology assignment again tomorrow afternoon, so meet here?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow at breakfast." Kurt lingered, before pulling Blaine into a hug. As he was pulling away he felt Blaine kiss his cheek. The moment was once again ruined by Finn.

"Come on man, see you tomorrow Blaine." Kurt smiled and waved as Finn tugged Kurt toward the dungeons.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana and a little bit of Quick

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** Alright, apologies, I would love to make up a reason as to why this has taken so long, but to be honest I just wasn't inspired/writer's block. Well here it is, I hope you enjoy it :) Many thanks to my friend Jess for making sure this was publishable.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks later when Blaine was rushing up behind Kurt to catch him before he went into class, "Kurt! Hey! Wait up!" Kurt turned around and as soon as he spotted Blaine slowed to a stop and waited for him.<p>

"Hey, what's going on? Don't you have Herbology now?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I do, but I wanted to ask you something and now seemed like a good time?" His voice rising at the end making it seem more like a question.

"Blaine get to class, you're going to be late. I'll meet you in the main hall before Lunch and we can talk then, yeah?"

Blaine pouted, "But I'm already here, and it won't take long, I just wanted to know what your plans for this Hogsmead weekend were?"

Kurt shook his head, glanced towards his Transfiguration class that were still waiting outside, "Uh, nothing that I know of, probably going with Santana and Puck, why? What'd you have in mind?" Kurt was secretly thinking that he would give up his time with Santana and Puck if it meant spending the day with Blaine. After getting interrupted by Finn two weeks ago, Blaine and Kurt hadn't had that much time together. All their planned hang out's seemed to be crashed by one of their friends, and if Kurt was being completely honest with himself it was frustrating the hell out of him.

"Well, I know Santana is planning on going with Brittany and Puck and Finn mentioned something about taking their girlfriends, so I thought we could go together? I mean we haven't had that much time together, alone that is, and I thought it would be nice knowing that they would all be distracted so no one would be crashin-" Blaine stopped talking when Kurt covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're babbling, you have a habit of doing that when you're nervous. Though I don't know why, I would love to Blaine, now hurry up and get to class. You're going to be late as it is. I will see you at lunch."

"Okay, see you then." Blaine turned to leave, before turning back around and kissing Kurt on the cheek, "Can't forget the kiss goodbye." He said with a cheeky wink before jogging down the stairs to the main entrance. That was something else that had developed after that day, Blaine always made a habit to kiss his on the cheek whenever they said goodbye. It was the physical manifestation of the both of them dancing around the topic of the near-kiss they had.

Kurt walked back to his Transfiguration class to see they had already gone in, when he stepped in the room he saw rats on the tables. He slid into his seat next to Santana as quietly as possibly, "Urg, I hate rats, why do we always have to use rats? Why can't we use the turtles again? They don't even try to get away." He whispered quietly to her.

"Screw the rats, what was going on with loverboy out there?"

"Will you stop calling him that? Nothing much, he was just asking me to Hogsmead this weekend since you and Noah are ditching me for your significant others."

"Oooh, is that the reason he used? You have a date with loverboy." She ended in a singsong voice. Kurt quickly pinched her arm, and shot her a death glare before turning back to the front of the class and tried to listen to what their professor was trying to teach them. He groaned when he realised he would do turning the rat into a cup, there was just something so inherently wrong with that. He couldn't argue though and set about trying to do the transfiguration correctly whilst ignoring all the looks Santana was shooting his way.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly, and it was dinner before Kurt and Blaine could talk again, due to a last minute Slytherin Quidditch meeting during Lunch. As soon as Kurt entered the Great Hall he was accosted by Santana.<p>

"So, is it a date or not, Hummel?" She whispered whilst walking him towards the Gryffindor table where everyone was already seated.

"I told you, it's not a date, it just so happens that our friends have ditched us for the day." Kurt said directing a dirty look in Santana's direction. "It would have been nice if you had let me know you had plans."

"Oh whatever, I was going to tell you tonight." Santana replied, "Look at him Porcelain." Kurt glanced up to see Blaine smiling in his direction he then winked when he locked eyes with Kurt. Santana sniggered, "Oh it's totally a date." With that they both made their way to their seats, Kurt's next to Blaine's and Santana on his other side next to Brittany.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" Blaine asked, nudging his shoulder.

"It'll be better when it's over. I do not appreciate Coach cutting into lunch time, it's about the only time I can get away from the idiot's that tend to end up in Slytherin." Kurt was frowning by the end; even though Karofsky was gone it didn't mean that the bullying suddenly stopped. It wasn't nearly as frequent, but Quidditch training tended to make an easy bullying ground.

Blaine grabbed his hand, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just being a whiney bitch. I am however looking forward to tomorrow now that I'm going with you." A grin lit up Blaine's face as soon as the words left Kurt's mouth.

"Good, we should shop for Halloween costumes while we are there. I think Gryffindor is having a party in their common room."

"No costume, no entry." Rachel cut in from her position next to Finn, "That's the only rule, and everyone will have to stick to it; as I'm going to be at the portrait hole checking everyone that comes in!" Finn tugged on her hand and whispered something in her ear, which caused her a shy smile to sweep across her face before she turned and kissed him. It didn't look like it would end any time soon, until Rachel seemed to feel the stares in her direction. "There's nothing to see here, go back to your meals."

Kurt glanced down at what was on his plate, "I'm not feeling particularly hungry after that display of heterosexuality." He quickly pushed his plate away.

"Hey, no, you have barely eaten; I know you wouldn't have had lunch due to the meeting, so you have to eat now." Blaine punctuated the statement by moving the plate back in front of Kurt. "Oh and don't even bother pouting, it's not going to work. If you eat now, I promise we can go to the cafe you like at Hogsmead."

"You promise?"

"Yes, now eat your dinner." To the surprise of everyone at the table Kurt did start to eat, though slowly and still mildly glaring in Finn and Rachel's direction.

"Okay Mum, I'm all done now. Can I be excused?" Kurt's sarcastic tone broke the slight silence that had settled at the table.

Blaine chuckled, "I'm not your Mum Kurt, trust me, I'm pretty sure Mum's don't think about their son's like I think about you." As soon as the words were out Blaine blushed, "Uh, what I meant was that, you know, you're my best friend, and I think about you in a way that a mother wouldn't. Not that I don't think about you in the way I implied, and oh Merlin, I'm just going to stop now because I'm just making this worse." The blush seemed to extend down his neck.

Kurt laughed a bit, and had a faint tinge of pink across his cheeks when he heard Santana state for most the table to hear, "Oh yeah, tomorrow is _definitely_ a date, Hummel. After that show, I think it's quite clear."

Blaine quickly stood up and left the table, the glare Kurt sent Santana was enough to make her hold her hands up in surrender, "Santana, you sometimes make it really hard for me to not want to punch you."

Kurt quickly found Blaine in one of the extra Greenhouses, "Blaine, hey." Kurt touched his shoulder to get his attention. When Blaine's eyes locked with his Kurt knew something was up by the way they were shining slightly in the dim lighting. "You know you shouldn't take anything Santana says seriously right? She was just being a bitch, which well, we both know is kind of a Slytherin trait."

Blaine's head nodded jerkily, but he didn't make an effort to stand up or move out of the greenhouse, so Kurt sat next to him. "What's up, Blaine? Please tell me what's got you so upset. I hate you being sad about as much as you hate seeing me sad. So please, tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Kurt raised his hand, tapping Blaine's temple with his pointer finger.

Blaine shrugged and sighed, "I'm just overreacting Kurt, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing Blaine, come on, I told you everything with Karofsky, and everything since then, you know you can trust me." Kurt looked pleadingly into Blaine's eyes. "Please."

"Would you completely freak out if I told you that I wanted it to be a date tomorrow?" Blaine glanced up from his hands for a split second before staring at them again. "It's just so frustrating Kurt, I can't seem to get anything right with you. Anything else in my life and my eloquence and speech is impeccable, and then you walk into a room, and everything I know and learnt just flies straight from my head and I'm left as a babbling idiot." Blaine frowned, "This, you and me, is the _last_ thing I want to screw up, and yet that's all I seem to be doing."

Blaine stopped talking when he saw and felt a hand cover his, "I think it's a little ridiculous that you think that you have to try so hard to win me over. I would _love_ for tomorrow to be a date Blaine." He placed a hand under Blaine's chin and tilted it upwards so Blaine was looking into his eyes. "Also, I kind of love that I can do that to you, because let me tell you Blaine, when you walk into a room I struggle to keep everything together as well. I'm just lucky I have practice with keeping my cool in every situation, if not I would be far worse than you."

A small smile came across Blaine's face, "Really?" He looked hopeful like he just couldn't believe that he had that affect on Kurt.

Kurt broke into a full on grin, "Of course, why do you think I fiddle so much in your presence? I always need to be smoothing my clothing out when I'm around you because I'm paranoid about what you think of me." Kurt slid his hand to cup Blaine's face, "You're amazing Blaine Hufflepuff, I know I don't say it often, or at all; but you really are."

Blaine moved a hand to cover Kurt's on his face, "So now that we've both admitted we like each other, and that tomorrow is a date _and _that for once one of our friends haven't interrupted us, could I maybe kiss you? I mean obviously we have some good karma going for us right now, and I wouldn't want to test the fates by not taking advantage of it." Blaine stopped talking when Kurt placed a finger on his lips.

"If you want to kiss me, you're going to have to stop talking for a while Blaine. Think you can handle that?" Blaine nodded eagerly, before leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. The hand that had previous been holding Kurt's hand to his face moved to cup the back of Kurt's neck to draw him in closer. After what felt like minutes, Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eyes, before leaning in again and placing another short and soft kiss onto his mouth.

Blaine let out a shaky breath, "Hmm, we probably shouldn't have done that. I have a feeling I'm going to get quite addicted to your kisses, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt's cheeks were flushed pink, "I think I would be okay with that. I mean kissing you all the time, because I think I'm quite addicted too." Kurt chuckled, "Told you my eloquence would leave me, apparently I'm not practiced enough to keep my cool after you kiss me." Kurt glanced up at Blaine before tugging him into another brief kiss. "Mmm, definitely going to be an issue to be in class around you, I don't think I will pay any attention."

Blaine laughed, leaned forward to catch Kurt in a longer, slower kiss that seemed to make time stop. Blaine pulled away only leaving an inch between them, "Okay, if we don't leave now, I don't think I will be able to." Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's neck and stood, offering his hand to help Kurt up. "Also I didn't get dessert, and you know –"

"I'm a teenage boy." Kurt said mockingly before pressing another chaste kiss to Blaine's mouth, "Come on then, we better go see you cousins."

"My cousins?" Blaine queried grabbing Kurt's hand before he could get to far and falling into step beside him.

"Yes, your cousin's, the house elves, they must be a distant relation, what with the similarities in height."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Blaine shoved him a little to the side, but didn't let go of Kurt's hand which meant he didn't really go far. Kurt chuckled then pulled Blaine close to his side before opening the entrance door to the castle. As soon as they entered they saw Santana sitting on the steps that lead to the rest of the castle.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Kurt asked, glaring lightly in her direction. It wasn't completely her fault, and Kurt couldn't really complain because what she said lead Blaine to confessing his feelings.

"I saw hobbit boy over there eying off the chocolate cake before he left, so I thought I would save him a piece." She held out the cake as some kind of piece offering.

"Thanks Santana." Blaine excitedly ran to her and grabbed it. When both Kurt and Santana looked at him with slight disdain, he just shrugged. "What? It looked really good. I'm a boy, I can be excited to eat sweets, stop judging me."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that came across his face, "Come along then, I'll walk you back to your common room." He grabbed Blaine's hand again and lead him up to the tower. "Santana I will see you by the fire, yeah?" That was Kurt's peace offering to show that he wasn't mad anymore.

"Of course, looks like you might have something to tell me." A wink was added on at the end, but Kurt chose to ignore it, waving a dismissive hand in her direction.

Blaine was staring at him when Kurt finally turned around from his conversation with Santana. "You don't have to walk me back, I can tell you want to have a 'lady-chat' with Santana."

"How do you know about her lady-chats?" Kurt asked.

"I think I had a lady-chat with her last week? Well she said it was a lady-chat. If I'm honest Kurt, she kind of scares me, so I just nod and go along with whatever she says."

Kurt laughed, "She's fine when you get to know her. She's an acquired taste; here's your entrance, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast before our trip to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then Kurt." Blaine rolled on to the tips of his toes to kiss Kurt again on the lips, "Yep, that's never going to get old." He stated with a grin.

Kurt bent down for one last kiss before leaving with a small wave and a shy smile. "See you later Blaine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing:** Klaine with a side of Brittana and a little bit of Quick

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise, Glee or Harry Potter is not mine.

**AN:** Well, I tried to make it less time than last. But I will warn you this may be the last chapter for a while - I have 4 assignments for university, that I haven't started, and well, I will need to work on them to get them done in time. So I hope you enjoy this, and I will try to get another one out soon!

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt realised that he and Santana had, for once, beaten their Hufflepuff counterparts to breakfast. They both took seats next to Finn at the Gryffindor table, as soon as they were seated Finn looked at them.<p>

"Finn, you okay? You look exhausted." Kurt's eyes showed his concern over his brothers wellbeing.

"I'm okay, just Rachel has been hassling me so much lately, and so I have tried to plan the perfect day today, but I just know she's going to hate it, or yell at me, or something that will make it all seem useless."

"Suck it up Gryffin-dork and tell her to quit her whinging." Santana said in between bites of food.

"Don't listen to her Finn, just do what comes naturally to you. I know Rachel's a drama queen but if she knows that it's coming from your heart she will love it."

"Really bro? You think she will seriously love whatever I have planned?"

"Well as long as you aren't taking her somewhere she specifically hates, I'm sure she will. It's the thought that counts." Kurt reached over and patted his hand, "Now eat up, you'll need all your energy to keep up with her. She's insane, and I mean that in the least insulting way possible." Kurt jumped when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and turned to see his boyfriend? Well no they hadn't agreed to that, they had just kissed. Wait, what were he and Blaine? Did Blaine want to date other boys? Or were they monogamous. Of course Kurt would have this freak out on the day of their date.

"Hey, you." Blaine said leaning down and pecking Kurt on the lips before taking a seat next to him. "Excited for today?"

"Why? Should I be?" Kurt shot back at him with a small smile.

"Well, as I planned our day, I should think you would be excited." Blaine said leaning over him to grab a bread roll. During this exchange Finn had been glancing between them, confusion clear on his face.

"Wait are you two dating? When did this happen? Kurt you never tell me anything."

Kurt blushed, "Uh.. I guess, yes we are dating." Kurt glanced at Blaine for confirmation and Blaine was nodding his head along with what Kurt was saying, "And it happened last night, so I mean really, I didn't have that much time to tell you. I promise next time something happens you will be the first to know."

"I better be! When Karofsky was around I spent so much time with you man, it's weird now that we don't."

"Well, why don't we meet up and catch up? Make a family afternoon or something. I can help you with your lady problems, and you can, um, help me with Quidditch? Or something, we can work something out."

"Dude, that sounds awesome." Finn looked up to see Rachel approaching them. "Hey Rach!"

Her smile lit up all of her face, "Good morning Finn and everyone, hope you have some great things planned because Finn and I will be occupied all day. I do not wish for you to crash our date."

"Trust me, the last date I want to crash would be the freakshow date between the leprechaun and Frankenteen." Santana said derisively from her place next to Kurt, before turning her full attention back to Brittany.

"Is she really a leprechaun? Does that mean she's hidden gold at the end of a rainbow? Do you think we could make her give it to us San?"

"Honey, she won't give us anything if she can help it." Brittany looked disappointed at Santana's honest words. "Right, so we have the freakshow, the late comers, and the hotstuff, so where on earth is Puckerman and his little date."

"I think they made the right choice in sitting at a different table." Kurt pointed towards the Ravenclaw table which held both Quinn and Puck. "And on that note, Blaine, you ready to go? As much as I love our friends, their insanity could possibly rub off on us."

Blaine quickly sculled the rest of his pumpkin juice before standing up and pulling Kurt up with him, "Yep let's get this date started." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Blaine tripped over his shoelace.

"Hey Romeo, why don't you tie your shoes first." Kurt said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh ha bloody ha Hummel. Now you've gone and hurt my feelings, I don't know if I want to go out on a date with someone as mean as you."

Kurt let out a loud laugh before tugging Blaine close to him, "Would a kiss make you feel better?" Blaine was staring into his and jerkily nodded his head, just as Kurt was leaning in a voice interrupted their moment.

"Get some Hummel!" Kurt came back to himself at the sound of Puck's voice, he has completely forgotten they were still in the great hall surrounding by hundreds of students. Instead of reacting, Kurt merely gave Puck the finger and grabbed Blaine's hand and left the Great Hall. It could have been worse, at least with it being a Hogsmead weekend half the students had already left to get a carriage to the town.

"Don't forget boys, costumes for my party." Rachel called out after them.

* * *

><p>Once outside the Great Hall Kurt quickly bent down and kissed Blaine, Blaine's hand came up to hold his face, and tried to deepen the kiss before Kurt pulled back. "We're in the entrance hall Blaine, I don't think it's appropriate for two prefects to behave in such a way."<p>

"You're right." Blaine sighed, "Let's go! I can't wait, I need to stock up on some chocolate while we are there, and I need to send some Sugar Quills to my cousins, can you remind me?" Blaine's mouth was running a million miles a minute whilst tugging Kurt out the door and into a carriage.

"Blaine, you need to stop talking or I'm going to forget all the things you are telling me to remember."

Blaine blushed, "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous, I haven't dated a boy before so it's all kind of new to me."

"It's new to me too Blaine, you know that right? You're the first guy I've dated as well." Blaine grinned at that and just squeezed Kurt's hand, "It probably helps that we have been acting like we've been dating for at least a month now. Santana was getting sick of our 'sexual tension' as she says."

Blaine outright laughed at that, "I guess we did act like a couple, I guess I didn't notice, it felt kind of natural to be affectionate to you."

"It felt natural? Blaine may I remind you we spent the first month we knew each other tearing each other's heads off for no real reason at all."

"Whatever, that was us just acting like our house stereotypes. As soon as we realised what we were really like we came to our senses and became best friends." Blaine shrugged and grinned like his explanation was fool proof.

"Keep telling yourself that." Kurt chuckled, before Blaine jumped up and opened the carriage door.

"Come on, we're here and we have so much stuff to do today." He jumped out of the carriage before offering his hand to help Kurt out.

"You're being a real gentleman, given a gentlemen from say the 1950's, but a gentlemen all the same."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "I have a penchant for 50's movie's and style. The men in them are just so suave. I just thought you would like it."

They reached Honeydukes by this point, before entering Kurt tugged him over to the side of the entrance, the shop was already full with students. "Blaine, I like _you_. Not who you pretend to be alright?"

"Okay. Now can I get some candy?" Blaine asked, pulling out the puppy-dog eyes, trying to convince Kurt to let him go to Honeydukes.

"Are you sure you are 16? You sure act like a 5 year old."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones Kurt, but words will never hurt me."

"They just might cause permanent psychological damage."

Blaine just laughed before pulling him into the store, grabbing a large block of chocolate, some Sugar Quills, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and some Licorice Wand's. Kurt just shook his head at all the crap that Blaine was eating. Blaine quickly pulled him into the line waiting to pay, whilst babbling excitedly about the new candy featured this month. That's how the rest of the morning progressed, Blaine excitedly pulling Kurt to their next destination, then babbling something about how amazing something was. If Kurt was being honest, he would say he loved every minute of it, because this was Blaine being Blaine.

That is not to say that Kurt wasn't having a blast himself, he was able to pick up some supplies for Santana, Puck and himself at Zonko's. Stopped by his favourite store to get some more hand lotion, and managed to convince Blaine to try some. After all the running around Kurt and Blaine finally ended up at The New Direction, a cafe that Kurt absolutely loves visiting.

As soon as they were seated Blaine groaned, "I'm so tired."

"I believe that was your own fault for running around like a mad man all morning." Glancing up Kurt saw Mercedes, the owner of The New Direction wandering towards them, "Hey Mercedes" Kurt quickly jumped up and hugged her, "I've missed you! It's a pity you can't come to the castle! So close but I can only see you on Hogsmead visits."

"I've missed you too, white boy! Now tell me who this lovely boy is." Mercedes said indicating in Blaine's direction.

"Oh, this is Blaine, I've told you about him in my letters." A small smile graced Kurt's face, "He's my date today." Blaine waved slightly, before Mercedes hauled him out of his chair and pulled him into a hug. Blaine laughed before hugging back just as tightly.

"It's nice to put a face to the name, Blaine." Was all Mercedes said before allowing him to sit back down, "Now what do you two want?"

Kurt glanced at the menu, "A non-fat mocha, and the Greek Salad, thanks 'Cedes."

"And for you Blaine?"

"Uh, Medium Drip and the steak sandwich thanks." He said with a smile. Mercedes took their menu's and mouthed 'get some, white boy' before going to tell the kitchen hands their order. "Well, she's a force to be reckoned with." Blaine said incredulously.

"I always wondered what it would be have been like if Mercedes and Rachel had been in the same year. Mercedes was a Gryffindor, I just don't think Hogwarts could have handled them both in the same room."

"You have a habit of befriending people from every other house but your own, don't you?"

"Probably because my dad was a Gryffindor, and my step-mum Carole is a Hufflepuff, so I've been raised around the other houses. Plus Slytherin's are too complicated, with the hierarchal system within the house, who has more power, who has the more pure blood. It's just easier to hang out with the other houses." Kurt shrugged, and grinned when Mercedes returned with their drinks, "Thanks, 'Cedes. We will have to catch up next Hogsmead trip."

"Of course, I'm not messing around with your date day." She said with a laugh walking away to talk to one of the other waitresses.

"I didn't realise you had a friend here, she can hang out with us if you want to catch up with her."

"Do you ever get sick of being so polite?" Kurt asked, "Because it's adorable, and I love that about you, but I'm just wondering, do you really want someone crashing our date?"

"Well not really, but you obviously miss her."

"Mmm, but I think I would miss doing this more." Kurt said leaning across the table and capturing Blaine's lips in another kiss. Pulling back slightly Kurt murmured, "Definitely would miss doing that more." Before settling back in his chair, at the same moment that Mercedes bought out their meals.

"Enjoy guys, though looks like you were enjoying something much nicer before." Kurt smacked her arm before starting to eat his salad. Quickly enough they finished off their meals, casual conversation flowed between them both. It had become second nature for them to talk about anything and everything without really paying attention to the actual topics.

"You all done babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt raised one of his eyebrows and with a smirk, "Babe?"

Blaine blushed after realising what he said, "I'm sorry, it just came out, I mean, if you don't like it obviously I won't call you that."

"You're kind of adorable when you're all nervous. I approve of babe, but next time, run the nickname by me." Kurt said with a wink.

"You just like to make me blush." Blaine fished out some Galleon's from his pocket to pay for his and Kurt's meal, while Kurt was doing the same thing. "No, no, no, hey, I'm paying, I asked you out, and therefore I'm paying."

Kurt looked like he wanted to protest, "Fine, but next time I'm paying." Kurt said before leaving the shop and waiting for Blaine to finish paying.

Kurt jumped when Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed him on his neck, "So, there's going to be a next time?"

"Oh hush you." Pulling Blaine's hands away from his body and stepping forward, "Come on, we have to find some costumes for the Gyffindor party." Kurt looked him up and down, "I guess you could just wear a sack and go as a house elf." As soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth Blaine had grabbed him and started tickling him. "Oh, h-hey, s-stop Blaine. No fair." Kurt wiggled out of his arms and lightly pushed him away.

"I am not a house elf, nor am I even that short."

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately honey?" Kurt quickly jumped away before Blaine could grab him again with a grin on his face. "Fine, we can get something else, you can go as a troll or something, since you so against people picking on you for being short."

Blaine put a hand over his heart looking offended, "Are you calling me ugly? I think you're calling me ugly."

"What? No."

"You just told me I could go as a troll, I'm pretty sure you were implying I'm ugly." Kurt hit Blaine over the head when he said that.

"You're an idiot, come on, the costume shop is down this way." The entire walk there had Blaine mumbling about how he wasn't ugly, and how mean Kurt was to say he was. "Oh stop complaining, you can go as someone attractive, I said troll because it's tall, and you were so adamant that you aren't short. It was the obvious suggestion."

"Come on, what do you think you are going to wear? I was thinking of going as Peter Pan." Kurt walked into the shop with Blaine following behind him.

"Peter Pan, hmm, I could appreciate you in those tights." Kurt looked behind to see Blaine's eyes unfocused and darkening as he imagine Kurt in the outfit.

"Stop that right now Blaine Hufflepuff." Kurt said smacking Blaine's arm, only to see Blaine face break out into a huge grin. Kurt shook his head, "Alright, what are you going to go as?"

"Dumbledore of course! That man had the best style!" Blaine bounced forward towards the racks of clothes and found the costume almost immediately. "See, aren't you jealous Kurt, he was crazy stylish."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in disdain, "Blaine, I think Rachel has more style than he did, and that's saying something Blaine."

"As if, Dumbledore should be a fashion icon." Kurt shook his head walking away from Blaine to pick up his costume.

"You are completely and utterly absurd. I don't even know what to say to you right now." Kurt kept shaking his head walking towards the counter to pay for his outfit. "Come on you, get your costume, though Merlin knows do not expect me to spend the night next to you wearing that." Kurt said indicating the robes Blaine held.

"You're words are vicious." Blaine said, laughing as he paid for his costume after Kurt before following him out of the store. They saw Puck and Quinn wandering along and raised a hand in greeting. Puck being the classy Slytherin he was flipped them the bird before continuing toward The New Direction. "Puck and Quinn are cute together." Blaine mentioned as Kurt and he wandered towards the Three Broomsticks. "Wanna get a Butterbeer before heading back to the castle?" Blaine asked, and before waiting for an answer pulled Kurt in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah that sounds good." Kurt said walking into the Three Broomsticks behind Blaine. Blaine quickly found a table, and placed his bags down.

"You wait here I will go get us some drinks." Blaine said before he walked towards the bar. He was served fairly quickly, and returned to the table to see Kurt just staring at him, "What?"

"Are you ever going to let me pay for anything?" Kurt asked whilst taking the Butterbeer off of Blaine.

"Uh, next time? I asked you out, this is still the date. The date didn't start and end at lunch, you know?"

"Oh really now?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, which by the way you have been very mean for someone on a date." Blaine said poking Kurt in the ribs.

"What? I have not." Kurt said indignantly, "I have been the perfect date."

"You called me short, ugly and insulted my fashion icon!"

"Oh you are ridiculous, I was joking about the short thing, the troll thing was not calling you ugly, and Dumbledore never will be a fashion icon, he dressed absurdly!" Kurt said, and then Blaine grabbed his sides and started tickling him. "N-no hey, stop that." Kurt wiggled away and huffed drinking his Butterbeer.

"That will be continued later, you deserve tonnes of tickles for insulting me so much." Blaine said coping Kurt and drinking his Butterbeer, "I love this drink."

"Wow, why don't you ask it on a date, the way you're looking at it I feel like you want to take it home and introduce it to your parents." Kurt chuckled.

"Whatever, don't hate on our love, it's pure and real!" Kurt laughed loudly at that.

"I'm sure you love it very pure." Kurt said in reply whilst fiddling with his near empty cup. "Come on, drink up, I just saw Santana enter and if we don't leave now we won't get away." Kurt paused and looked Blaine up and down, "After all, your tiny legs can only run so fast." At that Kurt grabbed his bags and quickly ran outside, Blaine quickly following, grabbing him around the waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I find it funny that even though you were rushing to leave – because you know that even with these short legs I can beat you - you still managed to grab your shopping bags." Kurt laughed turning his head and kissing Blaine on the temple.

"Oh whatever, I had it all planned, except I should have taken into consideration that you are used to having to run faster with those legs. Also I'm a shopper Blaine, I would never forget my bags, that's just ridiculous." Blaine turned him around in his arms before rocking up on his toes and pulling Kurt into a long deep kiss. Before pulling away and resting his forehead against Kurt's

"Not cool Kurt, calling your boyfriend short and ugly all day." Blaine said tickling Kurt's sides again.

Kurt squirmed in Blaine's arms, "You're never going to give that up are you? I didn't call you ugly! You are just being ridiculous!" Kurt paused and his lips pulled up in a small smile. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

"You heard me." Blaine said and tugged Kurt in for another kiss. Before pulling apart when he heard Santana wolf whistling in their direction. "So, Boyfriend, want to head back to the castle and hang out in our place?"

Kurt pulled Blaine in for another kiss whilst giving Santana the finger, "Sounds good to me, Boyfriend." Kurt grinned pulling Blaine towards the castle.


End file.
